The Dragons Nest
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: 4 years post war. Once again, the Wizarding World is in chaos after a force attacked Azkaban, releasing the worst inmates while at the same time Harry comes into his vampire inheritance. After his fiancé dumps him, together with his family, he moves to Mystic Falls. He meets a rejected hot vampire hunk, Damon Salvatore, who finally finds true love in The Savior. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. A new Salvatore & a new Friend

4 years post war. The Wizarding World is in chaos after a force attacked Azkaban, releasing the worst inmates, Harry and his family come into their vampire inheritance. His fiancé dumps him and broken hearted, with his family, moves to Mystic Falls. He meets a rejected Damon and they form a friendship. The two friends fake a romance to help each other out and it eventually becomes a reality

Pairings: Harry/Damon, Hermione/Draco, Jeremy/Tyler, Matt/ **OC** , Caroline/Fred, Bonnie/Blasie, Elena/Stefan,.

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter nor do I own The Vampire Diaries. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun.**

*** **1)** This is a new experiment. In SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS Harry arrives and saves Damon and they'll eventually return to the Wizarding World. In this story, I'm going the opposite direction – Damons helps Harry with his change, they all stay in Myctic Falls. Harry and his family will set up roots in Mystic Falls. **2)** Harry and Matt's creature inheritance are from an ancient British vampire line NOT connected with the Norwegian Mikaelsons. **3)** When Matts vampire inheritance emerges Damon agrees to help. **5)** Damon and Matt are best friends. **6)** Damon is Stefans half brother, his mother was their fathers first wife. **7)** Geroge died in the war, not Fred. Fred is alive and also a half vampire. **8)** There are several scenes I added from SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS but tweeked them here and there and added while changing some characters to them because the story begins + or - the same in season 2 of the Vampire Diaries. **9) PLEASE read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter and also please submit your reviews I'll be answering them ALL on chapter 6**... Enjoy!***

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – THE GRILL – Matt walked into the THE GRILL, he'd been feeling bad all week, but he had to get to work. He looked around, Stefan and Elena walked over to him. Everyone was still talking about the fight Matt and Tyler had during the Founders Day event.

"Hi Matt." greeted Elena. She then noticed his overall state, he was pale and sweating with dark circles under his eyes. "Wow. You look like hell." Matt looked behind them and gasped, she and Stefan turned to look, there was Caroline making out with Tyler near the billiard table. "Matt…don't..."

Matt walked over. "Caroline."

Caroline and Tyler broke the kiss. "Matt!" She was nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here remember?" asked Matt. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"Are you alright man?" asked Tyler. The both see Matts sick state. "You look ill."

Matt turned and punched Tyler in the face knocking him down to the floor. "I am now…" He stumbled. Stefan and Elena ran over and grabbed him. "Keep them Tyler. They're all yours. Both Caroline and my mom." His eyes were crying with tears. "Enjoy your harem!"

Elena turned to Stefan. "Get him out of here."

"No." Matt complained.

"Matt if your boss sees you like sick this and that you're punching clients he will fire you." said Elena. She looked at Caroline. "I'll stay here and deal with this." Matt nodded and let Stefan help him out.

* * *

THE GRILL PARKING LOT – Stefan helped Matt into the passenger seat of his car. After he turned on the ignition he took a not needed breath. "Are you ok? What's happening?"

"I'm…you'll think I'm crazy…but it's…" started Matt.

"Matt of all the people in this town I know you never lie." said Stefan. "Come on tell me."

"I'm transitioning." said Matt. This caught Stefans attention. "…into a vampire."

"What?!" asked Stefan. "Were you bitten?!"

"No." said Matt. "My family comes from a long line of squibs."

Stefan was lost. "Excuse me?"

"Human children born to magical parents." said Matt. Stefan nodded and gave the guy room to breath. "…one of my British ancestors from my fathers side, William Donovan, was a vampire who also inherited the vampire gene. After he was killed…It skipped…" he was in pain. "…it skipped six generations until now."

"Where do I take you?" asked Stefan. "Home?"

"No." said Matt. "I can't go home. My mom kicked me out, and I stormed out."

"Which one is it?" asked Stefan.

"My mom kicked me out because one she was drunk, again, and because she's never ever forgiven me for ruining her chances of being an A list model. I stormed out because she just spent half our life savings gambling and I now have to work twice as hard to pay the bills and her fucking debts…I don't…"

They turned when the back door opened and in slid Damon. "We'll take him home with us."

"What?" asked Stefan. " _You_ of all people, want to help?"

"He's my friend." said Damon. He took Matts hand for support. Stefan saw their mutual affection, they were telling the truth about the friendship. "If his wack job of a mom doesn't want him. We do." He turned to Matt. "You have your stuff?" Matt pointed to Stefan.

"I put this things in the trunk." said Stefan.

"Good. Well, since I came with Stefan…" said Damon. He slipped his hand into Matts jean pocket and took the car keys. "I'll drive your car to our house, it's a new jeep and you don't want these nut jobs of the Grill messing with it." Stefan nodded and followed Damon out of the parking lot and down the street in Matts jeep towards their house.

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – SALVATORE HOUSE – He was alone, in the living room, drinking scotch to try and drown out his pain. Matt walked in, he had been living at the house full time for the past two weeks. Stefan was off with Elena most of the time, taking up residence in her room. Matt became a little brother to Damon who personally and legally adopted him as such turning him into Matthew Salvatore, it was no trouble since his mother gladly signed the papers to be rid of him basically to spend more money without having someone barking at her for being irresponsible. The two were best friends and were closer than Stefan and Damon ever were. "Are you alright D?"

"Yeah." said Damon.

"Elena again?" asked Matt, he poured himself some scotch, it helped with the bloodlust.

"I don't wanna talk about it." growled Damon.

"Just let her go man." said Matt. He sat down on the couch. "I've been there with her, she dumped me for Stefan, and all she thinks about is him."

"What's your point M?" asked Damon.

"She's not good enough for you." said Matt. "That's my point. That there's definitely someone better out there for you."

"Then where are they?!" asked Damon. "Stefan has _always_ gotten the girl, and even most of the guys I've tried to hook up with. They always go to him! When is it my turn? When will someone chose me?!"

"Soon." said Matt, he sat down on the couch.

"When?!" screamed Damon. He threw his drink into the fire.

"When you least expect it." said Matt. Damon sighed and laid down next to him, resting his head on Matts lap. "Trust me, they're out there. He, she, whoever they are, they're out there…For both of us."

"Hmm…" hummed Damon. It soothed him feeling Matts fingers in his hair. "I hope so M. I hope so. " He sighed. "I like this."

"What?" asked Matt.

"You me. Having someone, a brother, to talk to. Someone who understands the loneliness and the rejection." said Damon.

"You weren't close to Stefan? Ever?" asked Matt.

"Once we were." said Damon. "But I think it all slightly changed after we both found out I was actually Stefans half brother."

"What?" asked Matt.

"I don't know much." said Damon. Matt nodded and remained quiet giving Damon space to talk. "My mom, Madison, was my fathers first wife. She married my dad and after five years she got pregnant. She died in childbirth, after I was born. My father remarried almost immediately and seven years later, there was Stefan. I think after we found out the truth, we mutually fought too hard to fit in with each other again. You know, piece together our new reality, and I don't think we got over how our parents kept it secret for so many years. But…" he sighed. "…I get it, it was a different time. People, parents, kept those things private. People just didn't talk about those things. Everybody knew, nobody talked about it."

"Do you know anything about your biological mom?" asked Matt.

"No. Just her name and how she died." said Damon. "I'd like to though." He patted Matts hand. "And FYI, since I happily and personally legally adopted you, by myself, whatever I do learn, if ever, about my original family, they will be your family too, not Stefans."

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Damon went to Elenas house and tried to kiss her not knowing it was really Katherine who filled his head with hopes and dreams about love. When she rejected him he snapped and killed Jeremy, of course knowing he had on the Gilbert ring. He didn't mean to but the kid was just the one to receive the outpouring of rage and bitterness. He whooshed out of the house.

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – Stefan and Matt arrived to find Elena and a "dead" Jeremy on the floor. "He saw the ring that's why he did it." said Stefan. "He knew."

"It's Katherine." said Matt. "She got under his skin and undid everything that was good about him all over again."

"There's nothing good about him Matt." cried Elena furiously. "Not anymore. He's decided what he wants, he doesn't want to feel he just wants to be hated. It's easier that way." Her voice darkened. "He go this wish." She saw Matt get up and walk to the window. "What's with you Matt? Why are you defending him." Matt just walked out of the room and left. "What's with him?"

"Matt is a vampire Elena." said Stefan.

Elena gasped, her eyes widened. "Oh my, did Damon…?"

"No." said Stefan. "His vampire inheritance kicked in a few weeks ago."

"The what?" asked Elena.

"Some humans are born with a creature gene, passed down through their ancestors. At a specific age, it awakens, manifests if you will. Matt's ancestors were British vampires, from his fathers side, the vampire inheritance gene and it skipped a six generations and re-manifested with him."  
"So he was meant to be…?" asked Elena.

Stefan nodded. "Yes. It was in his DNA."

"And his mother knows?" asked Elena.

"She knew, but they got into a fight. She spent half of their life savings in alcohol and gambling and he stormed out to the Grill. She kicked him out so she would have free reign of the money and the house. He was turning at the Grill. Damon and I took him home and helped him through it. I learned today that Damon legally adopted him."

"What?" asked Elena.

"He's now Matthew Salvatore Hoffman." said Stefan.

"I thought your mothers maiden name was Owens?" asked Elena.

Stefan nodded. "It is. Lady Madison Hoffman was our fathers first wife, she died after giving birth to Damon." Elena looked at him in shock. "Damon is my half brother." Jeremy suddenly came back to life, breathing in lungfulls of air. "We'll talk about that later."

* * *

THE GRILL – MYSTIC FALLS – Damon walked around town furious and heartbroken. He went into the THE GRILL. He sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of whisky. An hour later, he was halfway done with the bottle, not nearly drunk at all, when a particularly delicious scent caught his nose. _'What is that?'_ he thought. Turning to his right he saw a young man walk up and sit down beside him. The young man was beautiful, around 21 years old, 5'10" feet tall, perfect pale alabaster skin, with olive undertones, strong bone structure and high cheeks bones. He had smooth straight raven black hair, which hung just over his ears, styled in a casual disarray, long black and eyelashes eyebrows. He wore a fine expensive dark green vicuna coat, over a black turtleneck sweater and good quality black pants and shoes. He wore a large 20 carat emerald cut red diamond ring on his right hand ring finger, with a small family crest over the stone.

"What will it be stranger?" asked the bartender.  
"A strong cup of coffee please." said the young man in an amazing British accent.

"New in town?" asked Damon.

The young man turned and gave him a small smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Damon was struck by the Brits amazing bright emerald green eyes, they were like glowing green jewels, behind a pair of round shaped glasses. "Just a little." The young man smelled delicious, rain, winter spices, dark chocolate and warm brandy, it made Damons fangs ache in his gums, there was also the odd alluring scent of lightning which was new to him. He extended his hand. "Damon Salvatore."

The young man shook his hand. "Harry Potter."

The bartender brought over his coffee. "Here you go." He winked at Harry as the Brit paid for the coffee.

The sudden wink from the bartender made Damon growl _. 'Why am I growling?'_ thought Damon.

Harry noticed the growl, but was very discrete. "Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore." He got up.

"You're leaving so soon?" asked Damon.

Harry smiled, which Damon found pleasant. "No. I'm gonna drink this out on the terrace and get some of the nice cool night air."

Damon noticed no one was outside. "Would…Would you like some company?" Harry looked at him. "Please?" He batted his eyelashes.

Harry chuckled. "You're funny. Come on then."

* * *

THE GRILL, OUTSIDE TERRACE – MYSTIC FALLS – Damon sat down with Harry on the outside terrace of THE GRILL, the night was nice and cold. There was something about Harry that calmed him down, being so sudden, Damon questioned it but didn't argue. "So, new in town?"

"Yes." said Harry. "Just moved here. My grandparents left my mother a house here, after she and my father died, my brother and I inherited the house."

"When did you parents die?" asked Damon.

"A few months after I was born, my brother was three at the time." said Harry. "We got separated, he was adopted by another family and I was sent to live with my mothers half sister and her family. They didn't treat me well at all. Years later, when I was fourteen, I reunited with my brother at school and after four years we decided to move away. We found our parents will and found a house listed here in our mothers name and…here we are."

"I'm sorry." said Damon. "It must have been hard for you."

"It was." said Harry. "But that's a story for another day." Damon nodded and took a sip of his whisky. "So you're a vampire."

Damon choked on the whisky. "Excuse me?"

"Come on I hear you growling when the bartender flirted with me in there." said Harry, with a small grin. "I smelled you since I walked in."

"Yes…I am." said Damon. "Are you a…?" Harry nodded. "But I didn't get that scent from you."

"I hide it well." said Harry. "Technically I'm half vampire. So is my brother and now sister with her husband."

"Were you bitten?" asked Damon.

"No." said Harry. "I came into my vampire inheritance this year, my brother a few years ago, from our fathers side of the family, and when we adopted our sister she being related to us became one. It's a little complicated but it was part of the reason why we decided to move." Damon had so many questions. "But that's a story for another time." Damon nodded and dropped it, but wondered why since usually he's so insistent on getting answers out of people. "Relax, your secret is safe with me."

Damon smiled, somehow he knew he could trust this vampire. "Thank you."

"So love trouble?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Damon.

"You've almost finished a bottle if whisky and you had a face of death when I came into this place." said Harry. "That usually spells a broken heart."

"Yeah." said Damon, gulping down some whiskey. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "I have to confess, part of the reason I came here was to get over a broken heart as well."

"You?" asked Damon.

Harry chuckled. "Yes. My fiancé. He dumped me after six years for some rich Earl in north of England, it was all over the papers and I couldn't really handle anymore scandals." He sighed. "What about you? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really…if I could…not ever." said Damon.

Harry nodded. "I respect that."

"But thank you for sharing your story." said Damon. "I know it's not easy."

"No. My first boyfriend, Cedric, he was killed seven years ago, two years later I met a new guy and that went well, he proposed until he broke up with me. So I know how it feels." said Harry, he finished his coffee. "Well, I better be off." He got up, Damon did too. "It was nice meeting you and, if I may…" Damon nodded. "I don't think this person who has hurt you deserves your tears much less your sadness. It'll hurt for a while, but they were not the one meant for you. I'm sure there's someone out there destined to walk through eternity by your side. But if you still hang on to that hope, try at least one more time."

"You're sure of that?" asked Damon.

"I know it. Better to try one last time than to not try at all." said Harry. He put on his scarf. "I have to think that way for myself too."

"There's…" sighed Damon. "There's so much more to the story."

"I'm sure there is." said Harry, he stepped out onto the street.

"Something for another time then." said Damon.

Harry shook Damons hand. "Have a good night Mr. Salvatore."

"Good night Mr. Potter." said Damon. He watched the young Brit walk off down the street to the parking lot. His insides were so confused, he felt peaceful, somehow Harry brought him that inner peace he needed. _'Who are you Harry Potter?'_ he thought.

***I guys. First of all I want to apologize for my absence from basically everything. I think I mentioned it in a recently published chapter, chapter 10 of ROYAL BLUEBELLES, my cousin committed suicide in December the week before Christmas and I've been devastated and helping my family recover. So please bear with me. I'm trying to get back in my normal mindset but it's been hard. I know I have a lot of updates to do on every single story and I will this year. But my mind has also been invaded by new ideas and stories, thing being one of them. There will be two more HP stories coming up soon as well… Now, **1)** I love Matt Donovan and I think he's gotten slack during the show and hasn't had luck in love ever or much camera time so I decided to make him a main character and make him a vampire and have him have a close brother relationship with Damon and have him be Damons support system with the Salvatore house while Stefan runs around after Elena. I love the Damon/Matt brother relationship it's so good! Also **2)** I love how Harry and Damon meet, how they talk outside The Grill and how Harry slowly gets Damon thinking. **Please review.** ***


	2. The Dragons Nest

MYSTIC FALLS – One of the reasons why Harry moved to Mystic Falls was the big magical community it had living within the town. It had a magical street, Black Cherry Avenue, hidden in a bar, just like Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron in London. There was also a wizarding school, Spellbrook School of Magic, hidden deep in the mountains above town, which was interesting.

School began in Mystic Falls High, Harry enrolled since his vampire nature made him look five years younger than he was. He did it just to kill time, he had to do something to while he decided what to do for a living in the American Wizarding World. During his first few weeks he became friends with Bonnie and Tyler. Damon introduced him to his Salvatore brothers Matt and Stefan. Everyone noticed Damons calmness, they were surprised when he even apologized to Elena and agreed to help with Katherine.

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – MYSTIC FALLS – School was out for the day and Matt drove over to Elenas place, with Harry, to get a book. They greeted at the door by Jenna, Jeremy was upstairs. "Hi Matt."

"Hi Jenna this is my new friend Harry." said Matt.

"Nice to meet you Harry." said Jenna. "Please come in."

"Thank you." smiled Harry. He looked at her and she seemed so familiar somehow. "Nice to meet you."

"You're new in town?" asked Jenna.

"Yes.' said Harry. "Just moved here from London."

"How nice." said Jenna. "So what brings you boys over here."

"Elena borrowed my physics book and I need it back." said Matt.

"Upstairs, you know the way." said Jenna. Matt made his way up leaving her with Harry. She led Harry the living room. "So where are you living Harry?"

"Oh my mother had a house here and I decided to move in there." said Harry. "Pretty handy when you have property in a new place."

"Alone?" asked Jenna. Jeremy came downstairs and was listening in.

"No." said Harry. "One of brothers will be arriving tomorrow and my sister and her husband soon after that. After our parents died we've had to look out for ourselves."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." said Jenna. "If it's not rude, how did they die?"

"No it's fine. A few months after I was born actually, my brother was three at the time." said Harry. "We got separated, he was adopted by another family, who were school mates of my parents, and I was sent to live with my mothers half sister and her family. They didn't treat me well at all. Years later, when I was fourteen, I reunited with my brother at school and after seven years we decided to move away. We found our parents will and found a house listed here in my mothers name and…here we are."

"Where is this house?" asked Jenna.

"It's the manor on Ravenpine Lane, which borders the forest." said Harry.

Jennas smile faded. "What?"

"Yes. It's called The Dragons Nest." said Harry.

Jenna got up. "How did you get that house?!"

"Excuse me?" asked Harry. "My mother left it to me in her will when she died." He and Jeremy saw Jennas face go white. "Miss. Jenna are you alright?"

"Ye…Yes." said Jenna. "What's your name?"

"Harry" said Harry, he didn't get the line of questioning. "Harry Potter." Jenna fell onto the couch started crying. "Miss. Jenna?!"

Jeremy rushed in. "Aunt Jenna are you ok?! What happened?!"

"I don't know." said Harry. "She just started crying." He looked around and saw, on the mantle above the fireplace, a picture of three red hair women in their teens. He recognized the woman on the right as Jenna but even more the woman in the middle. He picked up the picture. "Mom?" He turned to look at Jenna. "What are you doing with a picture of my mother?"

"You…You're Lilys son?" cried Jenna.

"Yes" said Harry. "Lily Evans."

"Merlins beard!" cried Jenna.

"Ok!" said Jeremy. "This is getting too weird!"

Harry couldn't agree more with the younger boy. "You're telling me."

"Who are you and why do you have a picture of my mother?" asked Harry insistently. Matt rushed in with the book. He'd heard the commotion thanks to his vampire hearing.

"Lily was my sister." said Jenna. Harry dropped the picture he had in his hands. "My big sister. There were three of us. Miranda, Lilliana, and me. Lily was the middle sister."

Harrys eyes watered. "So that means you're my…"

Jenna wept tears of joy. "…your aunt." She ran over and hugged Harry. "My little raven!" She kissed Harrys head and face. "Let me look at you…" Harry smiled at her. "…oh how you've grown!" Matt and Jeremy cleared their throats. "Oh I'm so sorry. Harry I'd like you to meet Jeremy Gilbert, your cousin."

"Co…cousin?" asked Harry.

"Jeremy is the son of Miranda Gilbert, my late older sister and your late aunt." said Jenna.

Harry ran over and hugged Jeremy. "It's nice to meet you."

Jeremy hugged him back. "You too Harry."

Jenna turned to Harry. "Honey, why are you so cold."

"That will be my vampire inheritance." said Harry.

"What?" asked Jeremy and Jenna unanimously.

"Apparently some of my ancestors, from the Potter side of the family, were vampires." said Harry. "They passed the vampire gene from generation to generation but somehow in the late 1820s, it died out when they started marrying muggleborns. It skipped several generations until it remanifested in me and Caleb."

"Caleb?" asked Jeremy.

"My older brother." said Harry.

"Oh my…" said Jenna. "Where is he?"

"He's in London taking care of some business, he'll be arriving tomorrow." said Harry. "Yes and our sister Hermione will be arriving soon too with her husband Draco and our other older brother Fred will remain in London for now."

"Are you all full vampires?" asked Jenna.

"No." said Harry. "We're only half vampires."

"What do you mean half?" asked Jeremy.

Matt jumped in. "I was wondering the same thing myself."

Jenna and Harry sat them down and told them all about the Wizarding World, Harrys life, Voldemort and the war. Harry told them how he reunited with Caleb in his sixth year after Sirius confessed his existence at the end of his third year. How Hermione and Fred joined the family by blood ritual and how they inherited the half vampire gene due to that." Both Matt and Jeremy were in awe.

"So you're immortal?" asked Jeremy. Trying to change the subject.

"Yes." said Harry. "The combination of our magic and the half vampire gene in our system made us immortal. But since we are not fully vampires, we can be killed if mortally wounded and not treated in time."

"And this Dragons Nest?" asked Jeremy.

"It's my moms house." said Harry.

Jenna nodded, she turned to Jeremy. "After your grandparents, Daniel and Elizabeth Evans, died they left each of us one house. One was destroyed in a fire, which is why Elena moved in into this house with me when I became her guardian. And finally there's the Dragons Nest, which belonged to Lily. She and James came several times before she had you boys. They restored it, made it bigger and grander. But after they died, it was shielded by a protection spell, making it impossible to see or enter until their heirs claimed it."

"Aunt Jenna do you have magic?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Jenna.

Jeremy looked shocked. "You do?"  
"I haven't practiced it in years, I don't even remember where my wand is." said Jenna.

"A locator spell can take care of that." said Harry.

"I guess I got so used to living in the muggle world that I just stopped." said Jenna. "But…" She grinned. "Now that Harry and Caleb are back I guess it's time to bring magic back into my life."

"What about me?" asked Jeremy. "Do I have magic too?"

"We'll have to check sweetheart." said Jenna. "I think your mom casted a spell to bind your powers."

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"Your father, and the Gilbert family weren't fans of magic, and still aren't." said Jenna. "This town has always been a hot spot for supernatural forces and they thought having powers would just call up trouble."

"When Caleb gets here maybe he can help with a potion to unbind the spell." said Harry. "He's a potions master, much better at it than me. Plus, if this town is as bad, supernaturally, as you say he needs to have the protection of his magic…You too Aunt Jenna."

"I insist you stay for dinner!" said Jenna.

Jeremy smiled. "Yes please!"

"I don't think I can today." said Harry. "I have homework from school and…" He sighed. "I'm a little overwhelmed by all this. Plus, wouldn't it be better if we have dinner when Caleb and Hermione arrives."

"Yeah." said Jenna. "How is he?"

"He's good and kind and compassionate but he's also very powerful and when angered he can be…quite cruel and very wicked." said Harry. "He's passionate about protecting those he loves."

"Why is he so bad?" asked Jenna.

"After we separated, he was adopted by the Cromwell Family, a incredibly wealthy upper class noble family of Britain. His mother Elizabeth Cromwell née Kent was the Countess of Hexton. They were great supporters of the light. He went to Hogwarts at 11 years old, like me, but at twelve his parents were killed by Deatheaters and he was kidnapped by rogue Deatheaters. He was given the dark mark, put under the imperius curse and forced to murder many innocent people for the Dark Lord. He was rescued at 16, when I was in starting my third year. Given his position, wealth and title of nobility, the Ministry helped him and he was placed under the care of Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts where we met a year later, he was 17 and I was 14 just entering the Triwizard Tournament. He changed his name back to Potter before we decided to leave Britain and come here."

Matt, Jeremy and Jenna were in tears. "Oh heavens." gasped Jenna. "That poor boy."

"So he's very protective of us, he's scared something will happen and he'll be left alone again." said Harry. "So like I said he's loving kind and caring but if you mess with his family…you might end up dead."

"Well then we'll have to shower him with love." said Jenna. "Him, your sister and you my raven." Harry chuckled. "Before I go… can you give me some of your hair?" he asked looking at Jeremy and Jenna. "So I can add you to the house wards. That way you can drive and walk in whenever you want." Jeremy and Jenna quickly pulled out some of their hair and gave it to Harry.

* * *

After Harry left with Matt, Jeremy was all excited. Jenna started telling him about her life back in England and how they got there to the states. The phone rang, Jeremy picked it up. "Who is it Jeremy?"

"It's Elena… Mayor Lockwood is dead, some kind of an accident…" said Jeremy. "Elena is on her way home."

After Elena got home, Jenna and Jeremy filled her in on everything that happened. Elena couldn't believe it and couldn't wait to meet her long lost cousins.

* * *

MYSTIC SUPER MARKET – MYSTIC FALLS – The town was in a state of mourning after the death of the mayor. The funeral and memorial was scheduled to be in a few days and Jenna said he was welcome to go. Harry was pushing a cart through the aisle when he bumped into a Carol Lockwood. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." said Carol. "British, are you new here?"

"Just moved." said Harry. "I'm Jenna Evans nephew."

"Nephew?" asked Carol. "I didn't know she had another nephew."

"Her late sister, Lily Evans, was my mother." said Harry.

"Of course, Lily." said Carol. "I'm Carol Lockwood."

Harry shook her hand. "How do you do Mrs. Lockwood."

"Fine. Nice to meet you." said Carol. "A polite young man with nice manners, a rare qualities these days."

Harry chucked. "Again I'm sorry to bump into you like that, I wasn't really seeing where I was going and I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Harry." said Carol. "The funeral is in a few days, you're welcome to come."

"Oh I don't know." said Harry. "I don't really know you or anyone else in town I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't sweetheart." said Carol. "The entire town is welcome to come. It's not obligatory, but its open should you decide to."

"Thank you and again…my condolences to you and your family." said Harry. Carol nodded and they continued on their separate way. He already had breads, cheeses, hams, a large variety box of green grapes, wine, champagne, chicken ground meat, fish and lobsters in the cart so read his shopping list "Ice cream, oreo cookies…oooh, Hersheys chocolate syrup."

"Someone has a sweet tooth." Harry turned, and almost fell over a melon stand, to see Damon standing there. Damon smiled, he found Harrys sudden clumsiness adorable, and helped Harry up and put the chocolate syrup in the cart.

"Yeah." Smiled Harry. "How are you Mr. Salvatore?"

"Hanging in there. Dealing with some problems." said Damon. "and please, call me Damon."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Harry. "You can call me Harry, Damon."

"Nothing to trouble your pretty head about." said Damon. "Are you having a party?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"All this stuff." said Damon. "It's enough to feed an army."

"Well, the fridge at my house is installed and so is the freezer, but it's all empty." said Harry. "My brother is arriving today, my sister in a few days with her husband and I can't let them come to an empty stocked kitchen."

"Need help?" asked Damon.

"Well I still need sugar, flour, butter, vanilla, coffee and tea." said Harry. "Double of everything really."

"Come on then." smiled Damon. He helped Harry with the rest of his shopping and was kind enough, to help put half the groceries in the trunk of the car. Harry agreed to let Damon drive the other half of the groceries over in his car. "So you're a wizard?" Harry turned to him. "Matt filled me in on everything."

"Yeah. Half wizard/half vampire" said Harry. "It's not something I go around talking about."

"Secret is safe with me." said Damon with a wink.

"I know. I trust you." said Harry. "Would you mind giving me some of your hair?"

"Why?" asked Damon.

"So I can add your vampire signature to the house wards." Said Harry. "That way you can come over and come in whenever you want."

"Really?" asked Damon. "Does that mean I can come over whenever I want?"

Harry nodded and he immediately gave Harry some of his hair. Damon followed Harry in his car across town to Ravenpine Lane, it was a mostly deserted, heavy wooded street. They drove to the end. "What?" he asked when they reached the entrance to the forest. He watched Harry get out of the car with a wand in the right hand and and his hair in the left. He watched Harry chanting a spell, in latin, and throw his hair into the air. The hair hit an invisible wall and burnt to ashes, then he saw the invisible barrier shimmer and vanish to reveal a large black iron gate, with two black stone winged dragons on either side, and a large stone wall covered in luscious ivy which went on for miles. Harry waves his wand, the iron gate opened and then signaled him to drive on. Damon followed instructions and drove in after Harry.

* * *

DRAGONS NEST – MYSTIC FALLS – The Dragons Nest was a sight, a grand, country house, or better yet mansion, built using Jacobethan style with French influence, giving it a chateaux appearance to it motifs. It was made of dark grey stone and black marble.

Damon drove up to the frontal courtyard, parked the car and got out. The place reminded him of Downton Abbey. "Wow."

"Welcome to the Dragons Nest. We casually call it The Nest." said Harry. He saw Damon gawk and admire the opulent beauty of the place. "Damon." Damon snapped out of it. "Groceries."

"Oh right." said Damon. Upon entering the place it was even more grand than he expected. It had towering 30 foot tall ceilings, cathedral tall diamond pane windows, black marble pillars, black mahogany wooden floors and furniture, grand fireplaces in each room, fine sparkling crystal chandeliers with matching foot table candelabras and wall sconces made of clear gold and purple crystals, there were also very rich purple and gold curtains and carpets. The drawing hall, the living room in America, was the size of a ballroom. There was an informal dining room that sat ten people while the formal dining room, which was bigger and grander, could sit easily twenty to 30 people at most,

The grand staircase, was also made of black marble, it lead up to a landing under a tall diamond pane window. At the foot of the staircase stood two stone winged dragons, each holding up a large nine arm golden candelabra in each hand. It reminded Damon of the staircase at the Palais Garnier in Paris. He could only imagine how beautiful it was all lit up at night.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs Harry pointed to the right hallway. "Down that hall is the kitchen, easy to carry foo to the dining room and…" He pointed up. "On the second floor is the library that connects to the studies."

He led Damon through the drawing hall, and opened the double doors into the grand ballroom, it was twice the size of the living hall and like the mirror hall in Versailles. Then they went through the glass doors into the outside terrace down to the back courtyard and into the flower lined path to the dome shaped conservatory in the forest made of black iron and glass.

After walking back into the house they sat on the foyer hall, in front of the grand staircase. "Upstairs are the libraries and studies, on the third floor are the bedrooms and on the fourth floor are the potions lab, the dueling room, the séance room and the owlry." said Harry.

"This place is incredible." said Damon. "How many bedrooms are there?"

"Well there are twenty in total." said Harry. "But of course we can magically add more rooms to the house if needed."

"Hmmm…" said Damon. "I may have to stay over sometime." Looking around he thought _'I want to stay here forever!'_

"Whenever you want." said Harry. "You're more than welcome. We are friends after all."

"Yeah." smiled Damon. He knew he wanted to be more than friends with Harry, his vampire called out for it. Harry, being so new probably didn't feel it yet, but he would guide him to make sure he would.

"He's here!" said Harry. "My brother Caleb. He's coming in through the wards. I feel them." He took Damons hand. "Come on, I want you to meet him!"

Damon smiled ' _Meeting the family…a step in the right direction.'_ He thought as Harry led him out the front door. He looked as a black and white Panther De Ville, straight out of 101 Damatians, that drove up to the frontal courtyard. It was intimidating he couldn't deny it, and so was the young man, Caleb, that stepped out of it. Caleb was tall around 5'11" feet tall, pale alabaster skin, high cheekbones, strong jawline, a body like Chris Evans in Captain America, ice blue eyes almost white and long straight layered 25 inch raven black hair which was tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in a white button shirt, under a black leather jacket and expensive jeans and shoes and he wore a large 30 carat emerald cut red diamond ring on his right hand ring finger.

"You're here!" smiled Harry

Caleb hugged him. "Yes. Finally."

"Caleb, I'd like you to meet my new friend Damon Salvatore." said Harry. "Damon this is my brother Caleb Potter the Count of Hexton."

Caleb shook Damons hand. "How do you do Damon."

"I'm great. Thanks." said Damon shaking Calebs hand. "Nice to meet you and welcome to Mystic Falls."

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"You want a hand with your luggage?" asked Damon.

"Oh no." said Caleb "They're easy to carry." He patted his pocket.

Harry smiled at Damon, who seemed lost. "Shrinking charm."

"Oh. Cool." said Damon.

"Would you all like to go in for some tea?" asked Harry.

"I'd love a cup of tea." said Caleb.

"Yeah." Damon. They went into the house, Damon wanted to get on Calebs good side, his instincts told him this was a powerful wizard/vampire that was dangerous if crossed, but very loyal and loving at heart. They had tea out on the back terrace and he hit it off with Caleb, which he could tell made Harry happy. His heart was content, he wanted to see Harry happy and he personally wanted to make Harry happy himself.

***Ok… In SHADOWS, Harry is related to the Lockwoods, Lily and Carol were bffs. But here I wanted him to have an actual blood relative that linked him back to his mom, so I turned to Jenna. I'm thinking she will not die, ever, in this story. I loved her character and I think she'll add a lot to the story. So we'll see who Klaus kills when the time comes. I loved the scene with Jenna/Jeremy and Harry, that family reunion was touching. I can't wait to have them meet the rest of the Potters. **1)** I loved Harrys scene in the grocery store with Damon, that was cute. And the tour of the house was amaaaaazing! I think it's the richest most luxurious house I've created even in terms of colors rich purples and golds with dark greys and black. Love it. And of course **2)** I love how Damon hit it off with Caleb. Like in SHADOWS I see them being besties! And of course… **3)** I loooooved Caleb's 101 Dalmatian black and white panther de Vil car! I might use it in other future stories! We'll see. **Please review!** ***


	3. The Lockwood Wake

Damon had a great time at "The Nest" as he called it now. It was big, grand, luxurious, literally a palace. But what was better were the people inside it. Harry and Caleb were amazing. He totally clicked with Caleb, both were dry sarcastic, they were protective of their families and had a dark side which needed to be kept on a tight leash making them ruthless if crossed he also shared and respected Calebs desire to protect Harry. In terms of Harry, he was marveled, the wizard/vampire with emerald jewel eyes, which he could spend years staring into, had touched his soul. He felt a warm connection which he still couldn't explain but which he would spend serious time looking into.

He left The Nest around 6pm promising to bring Matt over soon and though he knew Harry would bring Matt to see The Nest with or without him, he still wanted to keep all that magical beauty to himself for a while before he shared it with his family. He felt at peace.

That didn't last cause two nights later he got a call from Elena that Caroline and Matt had an accident and he raced to the hospital. He then drove Elena home and they kissed. _'Maybe Harry was right?!'_ he thought happily.

* * *

MYSTIC PARK, MYSTIC FALLS – Elena waited for Harry in MYSTIC PARK, she called Stefan and Damon as well as Bonnie. A luxurious black and white Panther de Vil stopped in front of her. "Wow."

Harry jumped out, he wore jeans a dark blue plunging V neck sweater. "Elena!" He hugged his cousin. "Matt called me and told me what happened. We came as fast as we could." Elena looked and the drivers door, on the right side of the car, opened out came Caleb. "Elena this is Caleb, my brother."

"Hi." Said Elena. The young man was gorgeous in a white plunging V Neck sweater under a black leather jacket and black jeans. He wore a large 30 carat emerald cut red diamond ring on his right hand ring finger, with a small Potter family crest over the stone.

Caleb gave the girl a hug. "Nice to meet you at last." Elena smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your friends."

"Thank you." said Elena. She gave Caleb another hug.

"Would you like us to drive you to the hospital?" asked Harry.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. But I'd like to check on Jeremy first."

"Why don't you sit in the front with me so you can give me directions." said Caleb.

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – They got into the house. "Jeremy are you up?" They all heard painful grunting and clanging dishes. Harry and Caleb took out their wands as they followed Elena towards the kitchen.

Walking in they saw a man on the floor, covered in a pool of blood and a bloody knife near him. "Oh my!" gasped Elena. As she rushed over to help him, Harry and Caleb waved their wands closing the window blinds. She took the phone and dialed 911. "Hello…I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street."  
John shook. "Behind you." He whispered.

They all spun around, there was nothing. Harry pointed his wand at Johns missing finger hand and chanted. "EPISKY PREVENTA." There was a quick snap.

"Did you heal it?" asked Elena.

"I only stopped the bleeding." Said Harry. "Healing magic has never been my strong suit."

"Can you stay with him?" asked Elena.

Harry nodded, she left the room. He grabbed a clean dishcloth from the sink and turned to the man. "Keep it on just in case. It should hold you until you get to the hospital." John didn't know who he was but he just nodded.

Caleb was in the hall, Elena met him there, he smelled something fishy, an undead presence, very old and experienced who knew how to cover their scent. In less than a moment there was a whoosh and they turned in time to see the front door close.

"Jeremy." gasped Elena. She led Caleb up the stairs. "Jeremy!" They ran into Jeremys room. He was asleep on the bed. "Jeremy wake up!"

Caleb pointed his wand at the boy and chanted. "RENNERVATE!" a small bast of energy hit Jeremy on the chest and immediately Jeremy was awake and gasping for air.

They heard the ambulance arrive, and the wailing sirens. As they wheeled John out Stefan walked in. He looked up to see Elena. "He can come in."

The ambulance official let Stefan pass and he ran up the stairs Harry was there. "What happened?"

"He said that someone in the dark gave him some blood, and then he took these pills, and now…I mean he looks fine, but then so do you all all and…" babbled Elena.

Stefan kneeled down next to Jeremy. "Come here, look at me?"

"Im fine." said Jeremy. "I feel exactly the same."

"Should I call a paramedic?" asked Elena.

"No." said Caleb. "It was a vampire. I smelled them in the hall, whoever it was they were very old and powerful."

"They could've used the compulsion charm on him." said Harry.

"He's fine." said Stefan.

"What?" asked Jeremy. "You mean I'm not a vampire…Damn it!" he complained.

"What?!" asked Elena. "You mean you wanted to turn?" Jeremy got up he wanted to leave.

"Jeremy." said Harry. "I'm so sorry about what happened tonight, but it's very important that you listen to me." Jeremy nodded. "With every passing moment, the vampire blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." His tone was authoritative. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." said Jeremy.

"Good." said Harry. He sat next to him on the bed and hugged him.

Elena turned to Caleb and Stefan. "What about the pills that he took?"

"He didn't take enough to die." said Caleb. "Had he done so my revitalizing charm wouldn't have awakened him and he'd be transitioning. The vampire blood is healing him of the overdose as we speak."

"Miss. Gilbert!" called a nurse from the hallway.

"I'll be right there." said Elena.

"You need to be in the hospital." said Stefan.

"But…" started Elena. She felt bad about leaving Jeremy alone.

"We'll stay with Jeremy." said Harry.

"I don't need babysitting." Jeremy argued.

"Oh yes." said Caleb. "If you're as reckless as Harry, you most certainly you do."

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL – A few hours later, Elena left John in his room with Stefan who wanted to talk to him. Harry left Jeremy with Caleb back at the house and met her. They joined Bonnie at the hospital. "Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Damon joined them.

"She's weak." said Bonnie. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" asked Elena.

"Is there something you guys can do?" asked Elena. "Like a spell?"

"No I don't know how yet." said Bonnie.

Elena turned to her cousin. "Harry?"

"I don't know her symptoms. Plus magic is different here than from the wizarding world. I don't want to risk casting a spell that could have uncontrollable consequences and make her worse than she already is." said Harry.

Damon thought of something. "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No." said Elena. "No way."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" asked Harry.

"That's crazy." said Bonnie.

"Just enough to heal her." said Damon. "She'll be safe in the hospital, it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better Elena."

"Do it." said Bonnie.

"What?" asked Elena.

"This is Caroline." said Bonnie. "We can't let her die." She turned to Damon. "Do it."

Elena sighed. "Stefan can you go check on Jeremy?"

"Sure." Said Stefan. He kissed her goodbye and walked off.

Jenna walked up to them. "Elena. I came as soon as I got your message. Hows John?"

"Where have you been?" asked Elena.

"A the fire department." said Jenna. "I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No you didn't." said Elena.

"Yes I did." said Jenna.

Elena shook her head. "No Jenna. You didn't."

"Yes I did." said Jenna.

"Oh…" muttered Damon. He started thinking, it was all clicking together. "You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – Harry, Damon and Elena walked into the house. They Stefan and Caleb standing in fight mode in the hall. Stefan looked at them. "Katherine."

"Jeremy?!" asked Elena.

"He's fine." said Caleb. "I gave him a sleeping drought in his tea and put up wards around his room, windows included. No one will ill intentions is getting in there."

"Did she say what she wanted?" asked Damon.

"No." said Stefan. "She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up here earlier tonight." said Damon.

"I told Jeremy." said Elena. "I can't lie to him anymore."

"Are you alright?" asked Stefan.

"No. I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would be better." Said Elena.

Harry looked at Caleb. "Looks like we'll have to get acquainted with the supernaturals in this town."

Caleb nodded. "I'm sure the library at The Nest has some books."

"Katherine was invited into this house." Said Elena. "That means she's been invited in. What are gonna do?"

"Move." said Damon.

"Very helpful." Said Elena sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it." said Damon. "You will be dead. But since you're not clearly she has other plans."

"We'll need to find out what those other plans are." Said Stefan. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

"To risk another frown line forming on a very crowded forehead..we kissed." said Damon.

"And you thought it was me?" asked Elena.

"What do you mean you kissed?" asked Stefan. He was stiff as a board, both Caleb and Harry saw it.

"Oh you know, when two lips pucker and they go." said Damon.

Stefan whooshed over to hit him but Damon was quicker. Elena jumped in. "Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." She turned to Damon with a cold face. "I would never do that." Harry saw Damons face, it was heartbreak and sadness and rage, it all clicked in his mind. "We don't have time for this guys. John must know something, there must be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." said Damon. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourselves if you think you're gonna find out what she's up to."

"We can go talk to John, Katherine was in contact with your mother Isobel so he might know something." said Stefan. He wrapped his arms around Elena and hugged her. "We should go by the hospital."

"I've got a better idea." said Damon. "I'm just gonna ignore the bitch."

"Is that smart? "asked Harry.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out." said Damon. "She'll make a move."

"Yeah? Then what?" asked Stefan.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic." said Caleb.

Damon clapped. "Finally, someone who speaks English!"

* * *

LOCKWOOD HOUSE – Harry arrived with Elena, Jeremy, Caleb and Jenna. They were all dressed mostly in black, though Elena had a dark blue blouse, Jenna a brown one, Jeremy wore a plunging V neck black sweater under a black leather jacket and dark jeans. Harry wore an identical outfit except his sweater was charcoal grey. "Looks like whole town has turned out."

"Yeah well he was the mayor." said Elena.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" asked Jeremy.

"It's what people do." said Jenna. "The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this with Jeremys dad. It'll be quick I promise, we drop off the food, pay our respects and go."

"In and out? Sounds like a plan." said Jeremy.

Harry noticed Damon looking at Elena. "You guys go ahead. I'll only be a minute." They walked in and he walked over to Damon. "How are you?"

"Great Harry." said Damon. "Just walking on sunshine, thanks for asking." He sipped his brandy.

"The offer for you to talk to me is still open." said Harry. "Ever since we met in the Grill. We're close enough friends now." He put his hand on Damons arm. "I really want to know how you're doing. I care."

Damon could feel the gentle honesty in Harrys words and it comforted him to know that there was someone out there, besides Matt, that did care. "I kissed Elena, I thought she kissed me back. Doppelganger high jinks ensued… How do you think I'm doing?"

"You're hurting." said Harry.

"I don't get hurt Harry." said Damon. He led them away from the house to a private gazebo not far from the back pond.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt." said Harry. "You try to cover it up and then you explode and so something stupid." Damon looked at him. "Caleb is the same way." Damon took another sip. "Is she…are they the women you've been in love with but have only rejected you?" Damon looked out that the sunset and nodded. "Is Elena the woman you've been hurting so much over?" Damon nodded. "Be careful Damon. I know what it's like to have your heart broken and to be desperate for any form of release, no matter how violent. It corrupts you."

"You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end don't you?" asked Damon.

"I think anyone is capable of snapping if pushed too far." Said Harry. "The unforgivable part is to snap and hurt the ones you love."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Damon. "What can I do with all this rejection and pain I feel inside that no one seems to care…" He was stopped when he felt a bug strong hug. It was Harry, he felt Harrys energy and kindness wrap around him and he just broke down crying. Harry held him quietly letting him get it all out.

* * *

LOCKWOOD HOUSE – Jeremy walked into the study and there was Tyler, drinking from a flask. After a cold 'the bathroom is down the hall' from Tyler, Jeremy knew the feeling, all he could do is be genuine. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Todays been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap." Said Tyler.

"I remember when my dad died I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." said Jeremy. "Anyways, I know how hard all this is."  
"In your case it was true." said Tyler. "My dad was a dick." He offered Jeremy the flask. "He won't mind. He's dead." Jeremy took a sip. He looked around the room. "These are all his awards and trophies. So much hardass insistence on being the best at everything and for what? He's leaving it all behind." He showed Jeremy around the room showing him the wards and trophies and metals, as they sipped the flask. They ended up in front of a photo of Mr. Lockwood, he was in his high school years well built in his wrestling outfit holding a huge trophy. "That was his favorite. He was tall strong and after that, everyone was after him."  
"Well like father like son…" said Jeremy. "Everyone wants you."

"I'll bet." chuckled Tyler. "Even you." He put his arm around Jeremy and patted him on the back.

Jeremy chuckled along. "Yeah." Tyler looked at him without neither knowing who started they kissed. It was fireworks.

Tyler dropped the flask and wrapped his arms around Jeremys waist. He remembered seeing Jeremy walk into the study in his black plunging V neck sweater, that outlined his pecs and strong stomach, under the hot black leather jacket and the tight jeans. His cool smooth locks of hair, luscious lips and warm caring eyes _. 'When did Jeremy get so hot?'_ he asked himself as he kissed. _'Fuck I could kiss him all day.'_ As Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck they heard voices in the hall and that snapped them back to reality. "What the fuck man?!" he argued pushing Jeremy off and stepping back.  
"I'm sorry." said Jeremy. "I didn't…"

Tyler picked up the flask form the floor. "It's cool man. It didn't happen and if it did…we'll blame it on the booze."

"Yeah." sighed Jeremy. "I better get back out there."

"Yeah." said Tyler. "I'll be out soon." When Jeremy left Tyler closed and locked the doors and proceeded to have a quick but wildly intense jerk off session and all his mind could picture was Jeremy.

***I haven't worked much with John Gilbert, I certainly haven't in SHADOWS, so **1)** I'm glad he's popped in here and might pop in later in the future. He's difficult to read. **2)** I love how Caleb and Harry take over the big cousin roles and step in to look after Jeremy. **3)** Hate Katherine and I love the Damon/Caleb or as I call it, Daleb, dynamic when Caleb lists the many ways of killing her and Damon says "Finally, someone who speaks English!" Jajaajaja. **4)** I loved how after Elena once again broke his heart Harry took Damon aside and, once they were alone, gave Damon the space to allow himself to break down in his arms. That was sooo touching. And finally **5)** LOOOOVED the make out scene with Jeremy and Tyler or "Jyler" as I call it! **Please review!** Remember I'll be answering them in chapter 6.***


	4. The Carnival I

MYSTIC FALLS – MYSTIC HIGH CARNIVAL – Given Carolines condition at the hospital Elena, as Vice President of the Committee, was forced to take over as Carnival Supervison. After the talk with Jenna and Stefan at the hospital Bonnie had to talk to her friend about the danger. "Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish."

"She is my ancestor." said Elena counting the cotton candy display and taking notes. "Hey I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor." added Bonnie. "And she didn't just resemble you like a family ancestor, she was you. Like you identical, literally, twin sister."

"I don't know what to say." said Elena. "It's creepy. That's all I've got. Plus. It's not like I don't have vampires in my family now."

"I know." said Bonnie. By now she was up to date with Harry and Caleb's vampire/wizard status. "But at least they're good guys, heroes. They weren't bitten they were turned. They're powerful and they're on our side." She sighed. "But lets get back to Katherine…How do you know she's not out there still pretending to be you?"

"I don't." said Elena. She pointed out the stuffed animals. "This go behind there on the wall please." She walked off. "I can sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or…" she grabbed large bag of toys. "…or I can get these prizes to the ring toss."

"Well have you talked to Damon since he came back?" asked Bonnie. "About where he was, how he was healed and by who?"

"No Bonnie I haven't." said Elena. "and I don't want to talk about Damon or about anything that is vampire related. I'm a squib, a non magical human born to two magical parents, and I have to do human stuff or I'll go crazy."

"Ok…" smiled Bonnie. "I get it. I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us." she joked.

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH – Ever since Caleb walked in wearing a black leather jacket, a dark green turtleneck and tight denim jeans with his long smooth raven black hair tied in ponytail draping down to his mid back, he turned heads. He was a beauty that no one had spotted before. His height, manly physique, glacial blue eyes and handsome face was a thing to be envied. His red diamond ring let everyone know he was powerful indeed, that and his panther de Vil which people talked about since he pulled into the parking lot. Ever since Katherine got into town he was worried about his families safety. He spotted Jeremy at his locker and walked over. "Hi Jeremy."

Jeremy dropped his books and turned. "Caleb. Hi." He hugged his cousin. "What are you doing here? Do you go here?"

"To school? No please." said Caleb. "I took muggle studies at Hogwarts. They taught us everything you guys are learning…and once was quite enough."

Jeremy chuckled as he changed his books. "You may not be muggle but you sure sound like one."

"How are you?" asked Jeremy.

"After what we learned about Katherine…" said Jeremy. "Pretty spooked."

"Which is why I'm here." said Caleb. He gave Jeremy a small bag. Jeremy opened it and took out a small vial with clear liquid. "It's the same as the bracelet your sister gave you."

"So it protects me from compulsion?" asked Jeremy

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." said Caleb.

"You mean like poison? asked Jeremy.

"Yes." said Caleb. "It's very poisonous. It'll keep them out of your head. Complements of a dear friend, from Italy, who specializes in poisonous herbs flowers and mushrooms back home."

"But why Vervain?"asked Jeremy.

"There's a certain balance to it Jeremy." said Caleb. "According to my friend Blaise, it's balanced mixture of herbs roots and spices, which are also used in cooking, that when combined together and diluted creates the perfect potion." He pointed to the bag.

Jeremy looked inside was a book. "HERBOLOGY 101 by Florence Nightingale…?"

"I talked to Aunt Jenna, told her everything that's happening and convinced her to start your training."

"My training?" asked Jeremy

"Well. If you like you can come over to my house this weekend and I can test you to see if you have magic." said Caleb. "If you do have magic, which I think you do, you must start reading and studying. Herbology is a very good step to start." said Caleb. "This is one of my textbooks from my first year. If you turn out positive I can give you the rest od the books."

Jeremy smiled. "You're…you're really gonna teach me?"

Caleb smiled. "Yes."

"Thanks." said Jeremy. "What about stakes thought the heart?"

"It has to be wood." said Caleb. "At least for muggle vampires which is what we're dealing with. Muggle vampires aren't subjected to the raw energy of the wizarding world so their systems are less strong. I'll have to reread my vampire texts from DADA."

"DADA?" asked Jeremy.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Caleb.

Jeremys eyes lit up. "Will I learn that?"

"Eventually." said Caleb. "But you're a beginner. Students at Hogwarts don't begin to take DADA till their second years. Though you're sixteen you're sort of a first year."

"But you promise you'll teach me?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes. I have a degree in magical education." said Caleb. "But for now you need to focus on the thrills of teen student…stuff. Like this carnival…I came to help your sister." Elena walked over to them. "Hello Elena."

"Hi honey." Elena kissed him on the cheek. She looked at her notes. "Hey Jeremy do you mind…?"

"Yeah yeah. I set up the goldfish toss. All 300 goldfish…" said Jeremy. "It's gonna be epic." He said sarcastically, baniging his locker closed and walking off.

Caleb cleared his throat. "I'm sure he's going to be alright. He's just been through so much from what Aunt Jenna told us. Plus having a demented psychotic vampire who looks exactly like your sister walking about can't be good on the nerves."

"I was just hoping this carnival would reel him back into the land of high school teenager." sighed Elena.

"Oh is that what we're doing?" asked Caleb. "In my day that was solved by a good game of Quidditch."

"I wish!" Elena chuckled. "But yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students, who live boring high school lives where the V word is not uttered."

"Sounds wonderful." said Caleb.

Elena looked at him, feeling his words were sincere. "Really?"

"That would mean we have peace." said Caleb. "Who doesn't want that."

"True." said Elena.

Stefan walked over. "And then later I'm gonna take you to the Ferris wheel, ride it up the very very top and kiss you…"

"…and my heart is gonna flutter like a regular high school girl." smiled Elena giving Stefan a peck on the lips.

"Urgh… muggles." said Caleb as he walked away he got a text on his cel.

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – THE GRILL – An hour later Caleb walked into the Mystic Grill. He spotted Matt sitting at a table and walked over. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Sure." said Caleb, he sat down. "What can I do for you?" The waitress walked by with some scotch.

"I'm not one of those muggles who likes to beat around the bush." said Matt.

"Thank God for that!" said Caleb. They clinked their glasses on that. "You cool Matt. You and your brother Damon, you're all right."

"I know you and Harry are close to Damon." said Matt.

"Very, especially Harry." said Damon. "I think Harry feels a little something more for Damon than friends."

"You think?" asked Matt. _'Could Harry be Damons true love?'_ he smiled. _'Could it finally be Damons turn to be happy?'_

"But I've heard about his reputation around town." said Caleb.

"What have you heard?" asked Matt.

"A vain narcissistic sex crazy bisexual maniac. A cold cruel cocky vampire who would gladly bite the neck of any one of his conquests." said Caleb.

"All true." said Matt. "But I swear to you Caleb, if Harry does feel something for Damon and he feels something for Harry, and they form the vampire bond, woe to the one who tries to take Harry away from him. Damon will love him for eternity."

"Lets hope so." said Caleb. "But yeah, he does feel something for Damon alright."

"He's…not the only one who feels something for someone." said Matt.

Caleb looked at Matt and Matt confirmed it with his eyes. "You?" Matt nodded. "For…me?"

"Ever since I met you at the hospital." said Matt. "I didn't just like you, I fell for you bad. I haven't had any luck with women or men, but I've never felt this before, something this strong and…"

"And?" asked Caleb.

"I'd like to ask you out." Said Matt.

Caleb grinned. "Like on a date?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah. To the Carnival."

Caleb laughed. "That's the most unusual and original invitation I've ever gotten." He saw Matts scared face. "It's a complement." Matt sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't noticed you too."

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Come on love, you're tall built like a tank, with flawless skin, a killer smile, eyes to die for." said Caleb. "And… you have amazing pecs and a high tight ass." Matt was happy he couldn't blush. "I confess I have a thing for those parts of the human anatomy as well as others…" He winked. "What's not to like love?"

Matt chuckled. "Thanks."

"So yes." said Caleb. "I'd be honored to go with you." His cel phone buzzed, text message, he read it. "I have to go help Elena set up some tedious booths at the school for the carnival, but how about I pick you up at eight and we can drive to the Carnival then?"

"Sure." said Matt. "If you allow me to pay for food, drinks and attractions."

"Why not." Caleb smiled. They clinked glasses, Caleb gulped it down. He was about to pay but Matt stopped him.

"My treat." said Matt.

"Thank you." said Caleb. "See you tonight love."

As Caleb walked off Matt smiled, he was on cloud nine, with butterflies in his stomach and he relished every moment of it. He go the hottest guy in Mystic Falls and he was not letting go.

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – LOCKWOOD HOUSE – LOCKWOOD STUDY – Damon met with Carol to discuss Council affairs. "So I understand John Gilbert has left town." She served Damon some tea. "Have they found the vampire that attacked him?"

"Well the sheriff asked me to take the lead on that." Damon informed. "And I promise you I will get to the bottom of it."

"Which brings me to the next subject…" said Carol. "…with Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the Council…I'd like that person to be you."

"Whatever you need Carol." said Damon. "As a founding family member, it's something that's close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires."

They both hear the front door open and in walk Tyler and Mason back form their jog. Carol walked over and closed the doors. They hear laugher from outside.

"Is it safe to talk?" asked Damon.

Carol walked back to the sofa, closed and locked the study doors and chanting. They hear more laughter. "It's my brother in law Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't any part of the Council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Damon listened in on the conversation outside in the foyer.

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – LOCKWOOD HOUSE – LOCKWOOD FOYER – "I think grandma Lockwood actually passed you in her walker." Joked Mason.

"Yeah. Okay. Shoes off. Mud. My mom…" said Tyler. "Not good."

"Cool." said Mason. He sat down and started untying his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you were talking about. Do you notice a difference when you exercise?"

Tyler scoffed. "Dude I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes?" asked Mason. Tyler nodded. "I mean what happens exactly?"

"It starts off normal." said Tyler. "I mean I get angry. Typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. You know, it jut amplifies and then I go off."

"Black out?" asked Mason.

"Yeah." said Tyler. "It's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern?" asked Mason. "Like, once a month? Only a night?

"All I know is I lose myself." said Tyler. "For that time I become something else. And I hate it."

"What's the story with that kid?" asked Mason.

"What kid?" asked Tyler.

"The one who I saw leave the study during your dads wake." said Mason.

Tyler looked at him. "You mean Jeremy Gilbert?" Mason nodded. "What about him?"

"He seems a little weird? "asked Mason.

"Weird? Have you looked a mirror lately uncle?" asked Tyler. "You disappear for years and spend your life on top of a surf board or out in the woods like a long lost hippie. I don't mind a little weird." Mason stared him down. "He's my friend."

"Just a friend?" asked Mason.

"Yeah." said Tyler. "What? Why?"

"I've seen how he looks at you." Said Mason. "Like piece of meat."

Tyler tried to hold back his lust and keep his heartbeat steady. "Everyone looks at me that way."

"Are you gay?" asked Mason. "Not that I mind man."

"Ok, first off I hate labels." said Tyler. "I've only dated women, sixteen to be exact and slept with twenty five."

"And now?" asked Mason.

"He's a good looking guy. I don't know." said Tyler. "We haven't really talked. I find him attractive, who knows. I don't know…If something happens then it does. If it doesn't then it doesn't."

"Good for you." said Mason. "If your dad heard this he'd skin you alive."

"Then it's a good thing he's dead." said Tyler. Mason scoffed as he threw a towel at his head and made his way upstairs. "Come on, we have to jump in the shower, change and get back to help the Carnival set up."

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – LOCKWOOD HOUSE – LOCKWOOD STUDY – "More tea?" asked Carol. "Damon?"

Damon, who was listening in, returned his attention to Carol. "Oh Yes." Carol poured more tea. "Thank you Carol…"

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS – MYSTIC HIGH CARNIVAL – Two hours later Stefan found Damon and Caleb standing by the WRESTLING CLUB CORNER. "One dollar for arm wrestling?" asked Caleb.

"Apparently they're making a bucket load of money." said Damon. "They're up to $130 since this afternoon."

"So now there are two are lurking." said Stefan.

"We're observing." said Damon and Caleb unanimously.

"More like obsessing." added Stefan.

"Damon called me." said Caleb.

"You actually believe his theories about the Lockwoods?" asked Stefan.

"Not yet. I'd like to see some physical evidence of something not muggle." said Caleb. "But I think Jeremy has the hots for young Tyler…"

"Jeremy?" asked Damon.

"Yes." said Caleb. "He's my cousin so if something is up with Tyler or the Lockwood family I want to know before he gets hurt."

Jeremy walked over. "What's up guys?" The three vampires gestured, with their heads to the wrestling section. He turned as crowd cheering and looked on at Tyler arm wrestling a guy from the football team. His heart beat faster as he stared at Tylers biceps and strong arms.

Tyler was so into it, then his eyes caught Jeremy on the sidlines with his cousin Caleb. His eyes focused on Jeremy, how the young man looked at him, and how Jeremy licked his lips staring at him. His heart beat fast and intentionally flexed his biceps and arms to put on a show for young Gilbert… After two minutes…BAM…

"Tyler Lockwood wiiiins!" called the announcer.

"He's got strength…" said Damon.

"Yeah…" muttered Jeremy.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, track runner and is on the junior wrestling team." said Stefan. "Of course he has strength. You're reaching."

"Look." Said Caleb. They saw Mason arrive to challenge his nephew.

"Enter the uncle…" said Damon. They all listen in.

"Bring it on surfer boy." said Tyler. He was going to put another show on for Jeremy. They lock hands and prepare for the arm wrestle.

"This is ridiculous." said Stefan. The bell DINGS and the wrestle is on. All four look on to see the fight. It was intense, then…BAM…Tyler lost.

"Damn…" said Tyler.

Mason laughed all in good fun. "Is that it?"

Tyler looked around. "All right…He's a champ." He sighed. "Who wants to go next? Just one buck!"

"Hey." called Caleb. He pats Stefan on the back. "Stefan wants a go." Both Salvatores see the wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah." said Stefan. "Sure. I'll, uh, give it a shot."

Damon started laughing at Calebs sneaky prank. "You're my new best friend Cabe." said Damon put an arm around Caleb. "You're evil."

"Not evil just…" said Caleb with a chuckle. He turned to Damon. "Wicked." Jeremey chuckled.

Damon laughed. "Definitely my new best friend." They both turned to back to Stefan and Mason. "Get him, Stef!"

Stefan and Mason locked hands. "My brother and my friend over there thinks I can beat you." Tyler laughed, until he then noticed Damon together with Caleb. _'Since when are those two besties?'_ he thought.

"Your bother is wrong." said Mason.

The bell DINGS and the wrestle is on. Damon Jeremy and Caleb look on as the match gets intense, small tugs from side to side…it went on for like two minutes. Two intense minutes…BAM…Stefan lost.

"Yeah!" cheered Tyler. "Go Mason!"

Stefan shook Masons hand and walked off as five bodybuilder students from the school wrestling team got in line for a match. He walked back to Jeremy Damon and Caleb.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." argued Damon.

"Yeah…" said Stefan. "…actually, I did."

Damon looks at Caleb, then all four look at the Lockwoods. "Come with me." Caleb and Stefan followed him out and away to the lockeroom hallway.

"Is he a vampire?" asked Jeremy.

"No." said Stefan. "It wasn't that kind of strength. But it was more than human, if that makes any sense?"

"What is up with that family?" asked Damon.

"If they're not vampires when what the hell are they?" asked Caleb.

"Oooh! Maybe they're ninja turtles." joked Stefan.

Jeremy looked at Stefan. "Seriously?"

"You think this is a joke?" asked Caleb.

"You're not funny." added Damon.

"Or…no. Zombies. Werewolves." said Stefan.

"Speaking as someone who knows for a face those creatures _do_ exist." said Caleb. "I wouldn't be laughing."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Stefan.

"I'm not an honorary Slytherin for nothing." Caleb grinned. Stefans smile faded and Damons smile came on immediately, anxious wanting to see what the wicked little wizard would do. He looked around and spotted a student by the lockers, he walked over with Damon and Stefan behind him. "Excuse me."

The student, Carter, a football jock scoffed. "I have a name."

"Yeah, I don't care." said Caleb. He took Carter by shoulders. Carter looked into his eyes which glowed blue. "I need you to pick a fight with Tyler Lockwood." His voice echoed like a song around them.

"Caleb…" said Stefan. "Don't do this."

"Shut up." grinned Damon. "It's just an experiment." He and Stefan saw the dark strength in Calebs eyes, the ice cold wickedness, the same dark strength that has helped him survive the horror he lived as a child. When his sleeve slipped down they saw the horrible dark mark, it made Damons skin crawl with fear, which confirmed his evil side was real.

"Get him mad." commanded Caleb. "Don't back down no matter what."

Carter was helpless to the spell. "I won't back down."

"I know you won't." smiled Caleb. His eyes faded to normal, his hands let go of Carter and sent him on his way.

"My new bestie!" cheered Damon hugging Caleb.

"You do realize someone is gonna get hurt? "asked Stefan.

"No, someone is going to get mad. As in rage." said Caleb. "I'm looking out for Jeremy Stefan and if Tyler is dangerous or a supernatural creature I need to know. From what I've heard, that Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Lets see who intervenes…"

"…maybe it's the ambiguously supernatural mystery uncle." added Damon. He put an arm around Caleb and they walked off together.

"What do we do?" asked Jeremy.

"We wait." said Stefan. "All we can do is wait."

***This is one of the chapters I mentioned was similar to the Carnival chapter of SHADOWS, but… **1)** I loooved the romantic scene between Caleb and Matt at the Grill. Finally Matt is getting some love, he's been denied it so much on the show. + he's sooo cute! **2)** I also added the Mason/Tyler talk about Jeremy in the Lockwood foyer. I didn't' much like how Tyler referred to his father in the end there but I have to remember Tyler is sort of an asshole. I'm hoping Jeremy can soften him and help him grow as a person. **3)** The Daleb pal relationship keeps on growing. I love it. **4)** I loved how Tyler was trying to show off to Jeremy during the wrestling match with his uncle at school. That was cute. Maybe Jeremy can flirt back soon? Hmmm… I like that. What do you think. **Please review!** ***


	5. The Carnival II & Potions 101

It was 10pm and the Carnival was on, the night was filled with lights and fun. Caleb arrived at 8pm arrived in his car with Matt. They were together all nigh tlong, playing games, on the roller coasters, eating cotton candy and joking around. They held hands and kissed.

Jeremy joined them around 9:30 and they were having fun, but after he got a text from Elena he left without saying anything to not ruin their date. He, Elena and Damon went off to find Caroline who was now a newborn vampire and had tackled Damon to the ground with great ease.

Stefan followed Carter to the parking lot and witnessed the fight. Carter riled Tyler up and soon the fight was on. Stefan watched as Mason arrived and tried to break them up, Carter attacked punching Mason to the ground, he watched Mason leap onto a car and then again behind Carter. He saw Carter punch him to the ground and then saw Masons eyes glow yellow as Mason looked up at Tyler. Tyler was just as shocked. Mason turned knocked Carter to the ground and pulled Tyler into his car and raced off. Stefan rushed over to Carter. "Carter, are you ok?"

"Why did I do that?" asked Carter. "I…I couldn't stop."

Stefan wished he had the right answer. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…I think you should go get a cold drink." Carter nodded and limped off. Fifteen minutes later he got a call from Damon. "What's up?"

"Caroline his here." said Damon. "She's hungry Stefan…and not for food."

* * *

MYSTIC HIGH PARKINGLOT – Damon found Caroline in the parking lot behind the school. Her face stained with blood. She was crying. "He's dead…I killed him." She panted, frightened. "What's wrong with me?" she cried.

"Hey, hey…It's ok." said Damon. "I can help you."

"You can?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah. I have to." said Damon. "You're Elenas friend."

Everyone, Caleb Matt Elena Jeremy and Harry, arrived. "Caroline!" called Elena.

Caroline backed off. "Get away from me!" she cried. "You killed me!"

"No no no, Caroline…" said Elena. "…that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine!"

"No!" Caroline was hysterical. "Then why does she look like you?! And Why? Why did she do this to me?!"

"We have to get her out of here." said Elena.

"Take her to our house." said Harry. "Caleb can take you." Caleb nodded.

"I'll go with Caleb." said Matt.

"Caroline?" Everyone turned to see Bonnie. Bonnie looked at the bloodstained Caroline. "No…You're not. You can't. You can't be…" She ran over and felt Carolines pulse. There was none.

"Bonnie…" whimpered Caroline. "Bonnie please…"

Bonnie backed away and turned her back on Caroline, she cried with anger.

Matt turned to Caleb. "Go get the car. Meet us outside the bathrooms."

"I'll patronus call Aunt Jenna and Fred as well." said Caleb. "He'll help." He waved his wand over his head and vanished in a puff of red smoke. Matt and Stefan took Caroline away.

* * *

MYSTIC HIGH – PARKINGLOT BATHROOMS – Caroline was sobbing. "She hates me!"

Matt and Stefan got some paper, damped them with water. "No." said Stefan. His voice was soothing.

"Bonnie hates me!" cried Caroline.

"No no no. She's just in shock love." said Matt. "It's gonna be ok."

"Caleb, Elena's brother is calling for help." Said Stefan. "We're gonna help you."

"Lets get you cleaned up." said Matt.

"I'm a monster." cried Caroline.

"Your emotions are heightened right not." Stefan explained. "It's part of the transformation. It's completely normal, I promise you."

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" asked Caroline.

"I don't know." said Stefan. "I wish I did, but we are going to find out."

"Hey." said Matt. "We promise. We won't let anything happen to you." He hugged Caroline and Stefan joined in on the hug.

* * *

MYSTIC HIGH PARKINGLOT – Bonnie was angry. "I can't believe this is happening."

Damon arrived in his car with a shovel. "No time to cry. We have a body to bury." He turned to Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots in this carnival?"

"Do you have a place to take him?" asked Harry.

"Yeap." said Damon. Bonnie looked at him and used her powers to give him a brain frying aneurism. He collapsed screaming in pain.

"Damon?" asked Harry running to his side.

Bonnie magically opened the hose, water poured down the street towards Damon. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this!" cried Damon.

Harry kneeled next to Damon. "Bonnie stop!"

Elena turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, it wasn't his fault."

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said coldly.

"Bonnie stop it now!" ordered Harry. He saw the water flowing to Damon. "Bonnie what are you doing?" He saw how Bonnie used her powers to light the water on fire. It raced down like if it were gasoline towards Damon who was now drenched in it.

"Bonnie stop it." cried Elena. "Bonnie stop it!"

Damon screamed as the fire lit up his soaking wet clothes, burning him up. "Aaarghh!"

"Damon!" cried Harry.

Jeremy looked at Bonnie and Elena. "Bonnie stop!"

"AaaaaaargghhhhhH!" screamed Damon. The fire was halfway up his body.

Harry had enough, he took out his wand and pointed it at the fire. "FINITE INCANTARTUM!" a blue beam of light shot from his wand hitting the fire, ending Bonnie's fire spell. He pointed the wand at Damon. "AQUAMANTIA!" a wave of water magically poured down on the vampire extinguishing the flames.

"Why did you stop me!" yelled Bonnie. "Why?!"

"Because this isn't us!" cried Elena. "This can't be us." Elena took Bonnie away.

Jeremy stayed with Harry who kneeled next to Damon and helped him so the vampire could lean his on him. "Are you ok?"

Damon was panting, trembling with pain and tried to nod his head. After a few minutes he calmed down and looked at his wounds. "I'm not healing…"

"Why isn't he healing?" asked Jeremy.

"These burns were caused by magical fire." said Harry. Damon shook in his skin.

"We don't all fit in Calebs car." said Jeremy.

"You can…" grunted Damon. "…you can take my car."

"Really?" asked Jeremy.

"As long as you don't scratch it. Yeah." said Damon.

"Well, Caleb's got Matt and Caroline in his car." said Jeremy. "You Harry and me can ride behind them up to the house."

Damon grabbed his keys from his leather jacket pocket. "Go get it kid." Jeremy took the keys and ran off.

Damon looked up at Harry and he smiled down at Damon. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take you home Damon. We'll make some potions and herbal salve to treat burns."

"My hero." joked Damon.

Harry chuckled. "I live to help mate." He helped Damon up, he and Jeremy helped him into the car. As the black and white panther de Vil drove past them, they followed down the road and out of sight.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – Harry led them into the house, both Matt and Jeremy were in awe of the grandeur, splendor and majesty of the place. As they walked through the house the candles on the sconces, floor and table candelabras and chandeliers lit up. They followed Harry of the and up the grand staircase to the third floor. Caleb led Matt and Caroline to a room.

Harry took Damon and Jeremy to another room, which was across the hall from to his own. Upon entering the candles on the sconces, floor and table candelabras and chandeliers lit up as well as the fireplace. The room was huge, half the size of a ballroom, there was a sitting area by the fireplace on the left. They laid Damon on the large king size bed and Harry rushed into the bathroom, through the double doors near the bed, to get some first aid cleansing potions and towels.

"Matt go see Caroline." said Harry. "We'll take care of this." Matt nodded and left the room.

"What can I do?" asked Jeremy.

"There's a large pot of mint and lavender on some pots outside in the court yard." Said Harry. "Go get a large handful of each." Jeremy nodded and ran out the door.

"Harry…" grunted Damon.

"Shhh…" said Harry.

"It hurts!" he whimpered.

"I know." said Harry. "I'll make it better." With a wave of his wand he magically vanished Damons clothes, underwear included. Harry stood there for a moment, Damon was gorgeous, his body was beautiful, strong but lean arms, a nice well built chest, chiseled six pack abs leading to a clearly defined abdominal V down to a his six inch penis and balls. His entire body was a smooth clean monument of flesh and muscle. As he took in the beauty he also examined the damage. Bonnies fire spell had burnt most of his thighs, hips and arms as well as some of his chest area and neck.

He waved his wand and conjured a long table near the right side of the bed by the window. There was at all five arm candelabra, whose candles were lit, a glass cauldron with a potion book and some basic ingredients. He waved his hand turning on the central AC and dropping it to 60 degrees before he stood there observing Damon.

Jeremy walked in. He saw a naked Damon on the bed and the wounds. "Wow. Bonnie did a job on him didn't she."

"Yeah." said Harry.

"At least his burns are second degree." said Jeremy.

"Yeah." said Harry. "Which is easier if they were third or fourth." He looked at the herbs in Jeremys hands. "Oh good, you have them." He took the vial of neon blue liquid and poured some on a small hand towel, the room filled with the scent of roses and jasmine, and placed it on Damons forehead.

"Mmmmm…" muttered Damon in his sleep.

"What is that?" asked Jeremy.

"Moon water." said Harry. "Not easy to come by. Wizard hospitals get it from sacred mystical temples in Asia. Mixed with flower oils, it's very cool and helps fevers from settling in." He moved away from the bed.

Shouldn't we cover him?" asked Jeremy.

"Not yet. The AC will help sooth the skin burns." said Harry. "Come on." Jeremy followed him over to the table, he snapped his fingers lighting a small flame under the cauldron. He added some water, halfway. "Caleb told me he gave you a herbology book." Jeremy nodded. "So I'm going to teach you to make your first potion class, call it Potions 101. There's a notebook there for you to take notes." Jeremy nodded, took the pen and opened the notebook. "Pop quiz. What are lavender and mint used for in remedial potions?"

"Um… it's a disinfectant to cleansing the interior tissues and affected skin of infections, bacteria and stop the possible growth of bacteria." said Jeremy.

"And mint?" asked Harry. "It's a plant used to oxygenate the blood as well skin cells. Together they work to heal the skin."  
Harry nodded taking the herbs and cutting them finely minced. "Not bad Jeremy." He pointed to three bottles on the table, one had pink liquid, the other had white, another clear and the last was blood red. "Pick up the pink one and smell it."  
Jeremy did. "It smells of roses."

"It's called attar of roses. A thin oil made with heavy concentrated doses of rose buds. It can vary in color from pink, to yellow, white orange and red. The pink attar is made with pink roses, which are softer on the skin and helps moisturize the skin, making it easier for the burnt skin to loosen up and therefore easier to remove." Jeremy was taking notes. "What does the white one smell like?"

Jeremy took a sniff. "Coconut Milk?"

"You're half right." said Harry. "It's chimera milk." The water was boiling so he added the minced mint and lavender.

"chimera? Like from Greek mythology?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes." said Harry. "They're quite real, there's actually a chimera reserve in Greece. The milk has nutrients, healing and rejuvenation elements, and it's used in many wizarding spas for witches. Once the attar of roses helps remove the burnt skin the new skin will have strengthened the newly grown skin beneath it." Jeremy took notes. "Next…" He stirred the mint lavender and water. Jeremy took the clear vial. "Hmmm…? This one is faint, but it smells of burnt spice and sea water."

"That is phoenix tears." Said Harry. "They have healing powers so they will quicken the healing process and fix what needs fixing…" He gave Jeremy the knife. "Cut your finger, a small cut." Jeremy did. "Now take an eyedropper and drop some tears over the cut. The smoke from the cauldron was light purple.

Jeremy did so and saw the small cut magically heal and close in less than a second. "Wicked!"

"Yeah." Said Harry. "But for Damons wounds we're gonna need the whole vial…Go on."

Jeremy added the vial of tears, the smoke turned dark purple. "What does that mean?"

"The potions strength is getting stronger. Which is what we want." said Harry. "Now… The last one." said Harry.

Jeremy smelled it. "Blood?"

Harry nodded. "Gryffins blood. It's strong enough to replenish whatever blood Damon's vampire body has lost. It's also strong enough to keep the vampire satisfied until he's well enough to start on oral blood stabilizing potions." Jeremy took his notes and added the blood, the smoke turned wine red. Harry flicked his wand they saw the potion was reduced to a oily goop. He got a large bowl of white cream. "This is cocoa cream. Take the spoon and mix the potion into it." Jeremy did so. "The cream will help cool it down."

Jeremy did. "Done."

"Now…" Harry sighed. "Lets apply it to the burns." They walked over to the bed. "How is the towel?" asked Harry.

Jeremy checked it. "A little dry."

"Add more moon water on and put it back on his forehead." said Harry. Jeremy did so. "…and stay there. The salve will sting a little." Jeremy nodded. He started applying the cream to the burnt skin. Damon started moving and whimpering and crying in his sleep. "Shhh… It's ok Damon. Listen to my voice. It's going to be ok." Damon nodded but still wept as he coated his entire body with it. Damon was in tears by the time it was done. "Shhh…It's over Damon. You did good." Jeremy went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and placed it over Damons privates. "Thanks for doing that."

"Sure." said Jeremy.

Caleb walked in. "Wow… Are you done?"

"Yeap." said Harry. "I'll have to make another batch of healing cream for tomorrow night. His body will absorb it by then."

"I brought you a dreamless potion." said Caleb. He gave Harry a small syringe with a blue liquid.

Harry took it and injected it into Damon. "This'll help you sleep." In a minute Damon was fast sleep. Harry sighed. "How is Caroline?"

"Fred arrived an hour ago." Said Caleb. "He's talking Caroline, getting the Hogwarts vampire books for her. She agreed to have him be her vampire coach."  
Harry sighed. "Lets go downstairs to the parlor and have some tea."

* * *

PARLOR – THE DRAGONS NEST – Harry Jeremy and Caleb sat in the parlor. Jeremy sat on the chair, which like all the other chairs in the house was more of a throne, with his legs on the ottoman looking straight ahead at the glowing candelabras on the dragons hands on the grand staircase. He took a sip of his tea.

"So how did Jeremy do?" asked Caleb.

"He helped me make the healing salve." Said Harry. "He knew the properties of lavender and mint and after one more supervised session he'll be able to brew the salve by himself."

"Not bad." said Caleb. "I'm impressed."

"I'm halfway done with the herbology book." Said Jeremy. "And I think I'm gonna like potions."

"Another potions master in the family maybe?" asked Harry.

"Possibly." added Caleb.

They looked up when the front doors opened and in walked Hermione and Draco.

***Hi guys. Peronsal recap. **1)** I thought the Matt taking Caleb to the Carnival date was cute, and Caleb picking Matt up in the panther was a classy move. **2)** Fred is here! **3)** I have to say I love when Harry saves Damon and though this is the first in this story and not the last, I feel they get closer each time they save each other. That happens on SHADOWS as well. **4)** I love the Harry teaching Jeremy class. It's the first time I see them bonding, how they bond over a cause to help someone in need. And… **5)** Draco and Hermione arrived! I wonder what reaction they'll have to all this mess! Hmmm? **Please review!** ***


	6. Road trips & Wizard Duels

Wow great reviews! Love the questions! Keep them coming!

 **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere –** Thank you. I'm still pretty shaken up by the loss, me as well as my family. But it's a new year and the show must go on. Slowly we will heal. Thank you so much for loving the story, I appreciate it so much! For your future reviews I'm gonna call you DDFEW, lol, to shorten it up. Stay tuned!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks

 **Fae0306 –** So happy you like it!

 **AJPicard –** Hmmm… That's an interesting question. I think in SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS Harry is leaning towards the dom. I like going in opposite directions when it comes to multiple stories with the same crossovers, in this case HP/TVD, like for instance in SHADOWS they will eventually all return to England, so here I went the opposite direction and decided to have them stay in Mystic Falls America. So to answer your question, he'll be the sub this time. Maybe if I make another HP/TVD crossover I'll switch it up again and have Harry hook up with Tyler Lockwood. Who knows…I can see that happening. Oh yeah my head is turning now, I might have a plot idea! What do you think?

 **Charlie0925 –** Thanks Charlie. I can't wait to write more!

 **PM1 –** Will you ever write a Harry/Tyler story? … Like I told AJPicard, if I write multiple stories within the same crossover universe, in this case HP/TVD, I try to go the opposite directions every time. In the two stories I've written Harry is paired with Damon, but in one they will relocated back to England while in another they stay. In one story I have Caleb, my OC who appears in all my stories, paired with Jeremy and in another he's paired with Matt, in one story I have Tyler with Draco and here I have him with Jeremy. In one Matt is with Hermione and here he is with Caleb. I switch it up and it's fun to go here and there and explore different relationships. So, like I told AJPicard, will I write a Harry/Tyler story. It's VERY possible, I can see a story already!

 **PM2 –** Will you ever write an Originals story with Harry/Elijah? … That's a HUGE challenge and I'm a BIG fan of the show. I'd love to, I just have to find the plot. But I can say and confirm if I ever write a HP/Originals crossover, Harry will definitely be with Elijah…That's all I can say for now.

***Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews and great questions! Keep them coming _and if you want to comment on topics other readers have asked feel free to do so I WANT to hear from you_ … Again for those that have not read. I've been delayed and MIA because of the death of my cousin who committed suicide last Christmas 2015. I might take even more time than usual to update and create new stories but they will come. Thank you all for yoru support and hope to keep reading juicy reviews! This is a loooong one so. Enjoy!***

* * *

Hermione had changed since Harry performed the blood ritual and made her a full blooded Potter. She now looked like Harry; her hair honey brown hair turned raven raven black, her skin turned more pale and as a half vampire it was now alabaster white and her amber eyes turned bright emerald green. Draco as more or less the same, slightly more built and with long platinum hair like his father.

After introductions, Harry and Caleb sat them down and told them everything that has happened. Draco and Hermione couldn't believe it. "Merlin Potter, can't you stay out of trouble?"

Harry chuckled. "You know me."

"Harry this is serious." said Hermione. "Muggle vampires, though not as strong as us can be very dangerous. Remember though we are immortal we _can_ die if mortally wounded."

"I haven't forgotten that Hermione." said Harry. Matt came downstairs. "Matt this is my sister Hermione and her husband Draco Malfoy… Hermione Draco this is Matthew Salvatore my friend."

"…and my boyfriend." added Caleb. Everyone looked at him, Matt smiled at him, it was the first time Caleb announced their relationship to the family. "What?"

"Really?" smiled Harry.

"Yeah." said Matt.

"Congratulations." said Hermione. "How do you do."

"Nice to meet you." said Matt. He shook Dracos hand.

"Like wise." said Draco. "Call me Draco, or Drake good too."

Matt nodded, he noticed the dark mark on the blonds inner left wrist, just like Caleb had it. "Will do."

Hermione looked at Jeremy. "You're adorable Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled. "Thanks."

"You must have all the girls crazy." said Hermione. "Or boys…"

"I like them both, but there is one boy I do like." said Jeremy.

"Really?" asked Harry. "Do tell."

"I prefer not to yet." said Jeremy. "Not before anything happens if ever."

"Wise." said Draco. "So after all madness Harry, who is at present right now in our house?"

"Apart from Caleb, myself and you three, there's Caroline, Damon." said Harry. "…and Fred."

"Fred?" asked Hermione. Ever since the Weasley family died first during the war and slowly after by mysterious accidents and murders caused by Deatheaters he was alone. Harry invited him to join the family and like Hermione, after the blood ritual he became half vampire Frederick Potter. His eyes turned green and his freckled skin faded into soft pale alabaster white. He kept his red hair, but his eyes changed to green and now resembled now late mother Lily Potter.

"I asked him to come." said Caleb. "One, to have the family together, and two so he could be Caroline's vampire coach."

"And Damon is your brother?" asked Draco. Matt nodded. "How is he?"

"A muggle witch Bonnie burnt him bad with a fire spell. I made the first big batch of healing salve and applied it to the burns." said Harry. "But I'll have to make more tomorrow."

"I'll do it if you want Harry." said Draco. "You could do with some rest."

"Take Jeremy. He's learning the craft and he's quite good at Herbology and from what I learned tonight, potions as well."

"Really?" asked Hermione, that sparked her interest.

"Oh yes." said Harry. "He loves to read and he's absorbing everything like a sponge."

"Who is teaching him?" asked Hermione.

"We are." said Harry and Caleb unanimously.

"Well then that's great.' said Hermione. "Now you have two more instructors Jeremy. I'm fluent in Magical History, Charms and Transfiguration. We are all experts in DADA and Draco and Caleb are potion masters. Fred can take over care of magical creatures, divination and herbology."

"There is a wizarding school nearby Hermione." said Harry.

"With all this going on Harry, home schooling is best." said Hermione. "Now do you have a wand dear?" Jeremy shook his head saying no.

"We haven't tested that yet." said Harry. "We just gave him some books and just learned today he's a brain like you. All we need to do is check his wand."

"Is there a magical alley in town?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "Black Cherry Avenue."

"We can go this weekend." said Hermione. "The sooner we check and get your wand the better."

"Jeremy…" said Harry. "I know it's a tough decision, but would you like to come stay with us on the weekends? You can come home with us on Fridays after school and on Mondays we can drive you home to Aunt Jenna after school."

"We will ask Aunt Jenna of course." said Caleb.

"I'd love to!" said Jeremy. "I'd like to stay here forever, but I guess for now, it's a start!"

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – Friday afterschool Alaric drove over to the Gilbert House. Elena told Jenna that she was going on a road trip with Alaric, her mothers ex husband, to deal with some of Isobels personal property that she as her daughter needed to deal with. Stefan honked the car horn.

"Do what you need to do ok." said Jenna.

Elena walked downstairs, she saw the look on her aunts face. "Are you ok?"

"Hey yeah. You know, men and their baggage." scoffed Jenna.

"What are you going to do?" asked Elena.

"I'm actually going to dinner at The Dragons Nest with Jeremy." said Jenna.

"Really?" asked Elena.

"Yeah." said Jenna. "Harry wants me to meet Caleb as well as Fred, Hermione and her husband Draco who are already in town. I'm actually going out to buy some wine for tonight." She kissed Elena goodbye. "Good luck." Jenna got in her car and both cars drove out of the driveway in opposite directions. Alaric and Elena dropped Stefan at The Grill and they then headed down the road out of town.

Jeremy was reading a book on History of Magic, Hermione got him started quick, when his cel phone rang. He checked it was an unknown caller. "Hello."

"Um. Hi, Jeremy? It's…it's Tyler."

"Hey." said Jeremy. "Um. Hi, this is a surprise."

"Yeah. Sorry." said Tyler.

"There's no need to apologize, it's just that you've never called me ever." said Jeremy. "And I'm just surprised that's all."

"Um. I wanted to um… invite you and Elena to a party I'm throwing at the Lockwood swim hole."

"Well Elena left town for the weekend but I can come, sure." Said Jeremy. "Umm… When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 2pm." said Tyler. "But we'll be there all afternoon and half the night."

"Can I invite my cousins?" said Jeremy.

"Sure." Said Tyler.

"Cool!" smiled Jeremy. "Thank you Ty."

Tyler hanged up. _'Ty?'_ he thought. He didn't think he and Jeremy were that close, they'd never been close, but then again, after the make out session they had in his dad's study during the wake… _'Ty'_ he said it again in his mind. No one called him that, no one had ever called him that, and he didn't mind that Jeremy did so. He ginned, it was like Jeremys secret nickname for him. _'Come on Tyler, Jeremy is a guy.'_ he argued. _'A hot guy with strong arms and…'_ he snapped out of it. "Ok…Stefan." He looked up the number and began to dial.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – It was 8pm when Jenna drove into the courtyard with Jeremy. Stepping out of the car she looked at the place, the glowing candle burning behind the windows. Jeremy led her in and into the foyer hall. "Hello? We're here!"

Harry walked in. "Hi!" He wore a turquoise blue button shirt under grey vest and fine pants and shoes.

"Harry." said Jeremy. He wore a grey button shirt under a black vest pants and shoes. They both looked at Jenna, she wore a white cocktail dress with simple pearl suite of jewelry, who was emotional. The entire house was lit up with gentle glowing candle light.

"Aunt Jenna?" asked Harry. "Are you…?"

"Sorry." said Jenna. "It's been so long since I've been in this house. I picked all these chandeliers and all the curtains with your mom." Her eyes got tearful. She waved her hand and a white handkerchief magically appeared in her hand. "I'll be fine."

"I see someones been practicing." said Harry.

"Wandless magic." said Jeremy.

Caleb walked downstairs, he wore a black silk shirt under a black vest pants and shoes. His hair was tied back in a half ponytail draping down his back. "Good evening all."

"Caleb I'd like you to meet Jenna Evans, our aunt." said Harry. Caleb looked at her and his eyes watered. "Caleb?"

"Forgive me." said Caleb. He also waved his hand and a black handkerchief magically appeared in her hand. "I just…you look so much like mother that…"  
Jenna walked over and hugged her nephew. "I know." He hugged her back. "I miss her too."

Caleb composed himself. "Welcome to The Dragons Nest." He turned to Jeremy. "I see someones started reading History of Magic 101."

"I have!" said Jeremy. "It's so interesting."

"It is?" asked Jenna and Caleb and Harry unanimously.

"Don't scare the kid." said Hermione. She appeared from the kitchen hallway carrying a vase of white roses with Draco. With a tap of her wand the vase floated away towards the dining room. "You must be Aunt Jenna."

"Yes." said Jenna. She and Hermione kissed and hugged.

"Aunt Jenna this is our sister Hermione Malfoy." said Caleb.

"…and this is my husband Draco Malfoy." added Hermione.

"Nice to meet you both." said Jenna.

Fred popped in out of no where frightening everyone. "Fred!" scolded Hermione.

Fred couldn't stop laughing. "Oh come on sister! It was just to break the ice."

"There was no ice to break weasel!" complained Draco.

"Great!" cheered Fred. "Then just take it as a joke ferret."

"Children!" called Caleb. "What will our guests say?"

They turned to Jenna and Jeremy. Jenna was trying to keep a straight face. "Fred?" Fred nodded. "Harry told me of your practical joking."

"I'm honored Aunt Jenna." said Fred. "I do hope you have a sense of humor…"

Jenna took out her wand waved it and placed it back in her purse. "I do." Fred looked around, nothing happened. Everyone started laughing.

"What did you do?" asked Fred.

"Not much." said Jenna. She winked as Hermione took her hand and escorted her away.

"What?!" called Fred.

"Oh she's good!" saluted Draco in between laughs.

Harry Jeremy and Caleb were also laughing.

"Will someone tell me what she did?!" asked Fred. He looked down there was nothing.

"Check the mirror Fred." said Harry.

Fred walked over to the full length mirror in the foyer and screamed. "Aaaaaaagh!" In the mirror he was naked only wearing his underwear.

"It's a self glamour charm." said Caleb. "She changed your physical appearance by removing your clothes but glamoured your eyes so you would be see yourself fully dressed when you are not. Only mirrors reveal the truth."

Fred started laughing and jumping up and down. "That's brilliant! Maybe she can open a new joke shop with me!" He ran out of the room after his aunt.

* * *

After dinner, three courses and dessert, Jeremy was sure he wanted to move in. The conversation turned to magic. "So." Said Jenna. "What are your favorite subjects?"

"Potions." said Caleb and Draco unanimously.

"DADA." said Harry.

"History of Magic and Magical Law." said Hermione.

"Herbology and charms." said Fred. "What about you?"

"I do like transfiguration and charms." said Jenna. "And… I have to admit, I do like dueling."

"Oh, we had some good dueling during our training in Dumbledores Army." Said Hermione.

"How are you at dueling?" asked Draco.

"Not bad." said Jenna. "It was fun for me at school and I was pretty good."

"How good?" asked Draco.

Jenna looked at him. "Very."

"Are you up for a little duel?" asked Draco.

"Draco." said Hermione. "That's not very polite."

"No." said Jenna. "You guys mentioned an icebreaker. This is a cool way to break it." She turned to Draco. "One on one."

"Deal." said Draco.

* * *

Everyone went up to the duel room on the fourth floor, Matt joined them in third floor hall and of course he followed to see what they were gonna do.. It was a large ballroom size room. The candles on the chandelier and wall sconces around the lit up on their arrivals. There was also a small fountain the came to life filling the room with the soothing sound of rippling water.

"You know the rules people." said Fred. "Everything is acceptable to disarm your opponent except Unforgivables."

Hermione, Jeremy, Harry, Fred and Caleb took a seat on the bench by the wall. Draco and Jenna stood face to face in the center of the room, they bowed respectfully, after each turning and walking four paces they turned to face their opponent.

"One." said Hermione.

"Two." said Fred.

"Three." said Harry. "Begin."

Draco pointed his wand and chanted. "EVERTE STATUM!" a dueling spell to make the victim stumble and fall that doesn't cause lasting damage.

Jenna waved her wand. "DEFLECTO!" and magically deflected the spell into nothing. "CONFRINGO!" she chanted sending a blasting curse to Draco. Draco jumped out of the way before the curse blew up the marble floor.

"LEVICORPUS!" chanted Draco, the spell hit Jenna and she was immediately levitated up and hung upside down in the air. He began the disarming spell. "EXPELLI…"

But Jenna was quick. She pointed her wand and chanted. "PHOENIXA FIENDFYRE!" A burst of fire erupted from her wand turning into a flaming phoenix which circled fast around Draco. "FINNITE INCANTARTUM!" She chanted ending Dracos levitation charm and spinning down landing on her feet.

"FIENDFYRE!" called Draco. His fire spell turned into two 30 inch long flaming snakes. They slithered over hissing at Jenna.

"AQUAMANTIA" chanted Jenna. She magically summoned the water from the fountain, it washed passed Draco and fell onto the snakes extinguishing them into nothing. "REDUCTO!" a curse to blast solid objects away.

"DEFELCTO!" called Draco defelcting the curse, he was about to cast another spell when he slipped on the water from the fountain and fell to the floor dropping his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" chanted Jenna. Dracos wand magically flew into her hand. "Yeah!" Everyone stood up, cheered and clapped. Jenna walked over to Draco, offered her hand. He took it and she helped him up.

"Not bad Jenna." said Draco.

Jenna smiled and gave him back his wand. "You too!"

They walked over to their audience. "That was awesome Aunt Jenna!" said Jeremy. "You rock!"

"Brilliant!" said Hermione and Matt.

"Wicked!" cheered Harry.

"Fabulous!" added Fred.

"Lucky…" grinned Draco.

Jenna laughed. "Why thank you!" She bowed. "Who else wants to duel?" Hermione and Fred were next. Fred won. Then Draco and Harry, Draco won. They were then followed by Fred and Draco, Fred won. Then Draco and Caleb, their duel was a bit more intense given that they were two ex Deatheaters, Matt was in awe with Calebs colorful colored spells that blasted out of his wand, the graceful movements, how his hair and robes moved and billowed with each step, Caleb was good, the intensity in the wizards eyes turned him on very much and though it was a tight match, in the end Caleb won. Then Caleb dueled against Hermione and Hermione won. Hermione finally dueled Jenna and Jenna won.

"I can't wait to duel!" cheered Jeremy.

"One step at a time kiddo." said Draco. "You gotta learn the basics first. We didn't duel officially until our third year."

"…you're a long way from that." said Hermione. "You're a very smart and advanced first year."

"Meaning?" asked Jeremy.

"Meaning that your smart, you understand and register and learn the material well. But we still have a lot to teach, you have a lot to study, a lot to read and a lot of tests to pass in order to pass on to the next level." said Hermoine.

"She's right." said Harry. He turned to his aunt. "Jenna, can Jeremy stay here with us on the weekends? So he can study magic with us?"

"What days?" asked Jenna.

"He would come home with us on Fridays and we'll drive him to school and home afterschool on Monday." said Harry.

Jenna looked at Jeremys pleading face, she grinned. "Deal. If I can stay one night or so whenever I want during his stay."

"Sure." said Harry. "It's a deal. This is your home too." He then thought. "Aunt Jenna. Where is Black Cherry Avenue?"

"Oh." said Jenna. "It's in a little bar called The Mystic Wolf. The owner is a wizard named Brian Callahan."

"Can we go tomorrow?" asked Harry. "So Jeremy can get his wand."

"Sure." said Jenna.

"Um… Can we do it on Sunday?" asked Jeremy. They all looked at him. "Um…Tyler Lockwood called and invited us to a party in the Lockwood swim hole."

"A swim hole?" asked Draco.

Hermione smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

"He invited me too." said Matt. "Got a text from him before I met you guys on the stairs." He turned to Caleb. "You wanna go with me?"  
"Yeah." said Caleb.

"Um… I don't feel like swimming." said Harry. "I have a lot of things to do."

"Like what?" asked Jenna.

"Things." said Harry. "But I'll join you next time."

"Alright." said Jeremy. He turned to Fred. "Fred?"

"Caroline got the same text and invited me to come with her." said Fred. "So I'll be around."

"Yes!" said Jeremy. "I'll be fun."

***OK! I have to say I was not expecting Jenna to be so bad ass with a wand! She did and beat Draco and Hermione in two wizard duels. Which I love because I felt she should have been more badass on the show. She's badass here in my story, she can kick ass and I can't wait for her to do so later on! I can't wait for the swim hole party! I know there's gonna be some deliciousness there, so stay tuned! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	7. Swim Hole Party I

**WhiteCollarBlackWolf –** I'm glad you liked it WCBW!

 **AJPicard –** Thanks AJ for liking it! No it's ok, I get why you think that, and that happens also in SHADOWS too. But here, though Harry is taking care of Damon and making him feel safe and wanted he will also face hard times and Damon will have to take care of him more so, Harry is a newly turned half vampire and that takes time to sink into his magical system making him vulnerable to injuries so I can't wait for that moment, I can't wait to write those moments when Harry is down and Damon is taking care of him. Stay tuned!

 **nayaleaamber2013 –** Love that you love it.

 **tracybuie** – Well he's under treatment and was sleeping Tracey, I think Harry would know if anything went wrong or if he woke up. Yeah. I love Jenna, I felt bad for her in the series that she was in the dark basically all the time until a few episodes before she died. I wanted to make her more of a badass and to give her a bigger part than she had on the show.

***Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming! Someone PMed me asking if I would consider a Harry/Tyler story in the future? and to answer your question... Yes. It's very possible. I've not seen any "Hyler" story on this site and I'm very interested to see how that pairing would work out. What do you all think? Let me know on your reviews. **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICOUSNESS!** Thank you and Enjoy!***

* * *

LOCKWOOD HOUSE – Tyler saw Masons car park our front, ever since the fight in the school parking lot at the Carnival he knew something was up and it was going on and all Mason did drop him off at the house and raced off again. He stormed down the stairs to face him before his mother got home. "Ok you're home, we're alone. Safe territory. Enough with the silence."

Mason headed for the kitchen. "I told you to leave it alone.

"What was that move you pulled?" asked Tyler.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took come classes a while back." said Mason.

Tyler wasn't buying it. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." scoffed Mason.

"I saw something!" yelled Tyler.

Mason came back. "You didn't see anything."

"Oh so now your telling me what I did and did not see?" accused Tyler. "I saw your eyes, they glowed."

"Reflection of a car headlight, maybe." said Mason.

"A reflection of a car headlight?" asked Tyler. "Seriously, you expect me to believe that?"

"Tyler! Hey!" yelled Mason. "You wanna know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight."

"Wow…" scoffed Tyler, he nodded his head and backed off. _'He's hiding something, just like dad. But I will find out.'_ He thought as he headed back up stairs.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – It was around midnight, Jeremy left with Jenna around eleven, with everyone in bed except for Fred and Caroline in the library Harry took his time to make another batch of healing salve. The burns were less angry, now they were light red. He checked and luckily there was no fever. With his fingers he dipped them in the salve and began applying it to the burnt skin.

Damon twitched but not as much anymore. He opened his eye to see Harry applying the salve, he felt the vampire wizards touch and how ever so gently massaged it into his skin. No one had ever taken care of him like this, no one had taken the time to apply medication with such devotion and care. It made him tear up but couldn't fight back a sniffle.

Harry turned to Damon. "Hi."

"H…Hi." sniffled Damon.

"It's ok if it hurts." Said Harry. "Your skin is very much improved, it's light red now but after a few more nights of healing slave it'll be well on it's way to turning dark pink gradually to light pink and then the new skin will be good and healed." He smiled. "and your fever is gone."

"It's not that." said Damon.

Harry turned to Damon. "What is it?"

"No…no one has ever treated me like this." said Damon. "No one has ever taken care of me like this, like you, without revulsion or wanting something in return but with care and kindness." Harry smiled and moved up to his shoulders, his face was close to Damon. Damon looked at his green eyed hero. "Thank you."

Harry looked at him and without thinking he leaned in and their lips met, both responding to the other. The kiss was soft, gentle and tender, Damon ate it up devouring every second and he relished in it. "Damon…" he gasped as Damon sucked his tongue.

"Harry…" whispered Damon, he stuck his tongue into Harrys mouth mapping out every nook and cranny. Harry was about to explode, he got into bed and got on top of him, making Damon groaned out in pain. _'Damn!'_ he cursed in his head.

Harry backed away. "I'm so sorry…" he gasped for air.

"It's alright." said Damon. "If it wasn't for these burns…I never would've stopped." He chuckled.

Harry blushed with a grin. "Really, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." said Damon. He looked around. "Um… Why am I naked?"

"Oh bugger." said Harry. He grabbed his wand and waved it around and a soft cool towel appeared over Damons privates. "Sorry."

"Couldn't resist to see me naked?" asked Damon wiggling his sexy eyebrows.

"Damon." chuckled Harry. "Seriously, I'm trying to heal you."

Damon smiled. "I know." Harry got out of bed, which he didn't like, and got back to work applying the healing salve. "Mmmm… That feels good." Harry smiled and for a moment lost himself and leaned in giving a faint trail of kisses on the Damons arm as he massaged the salve. "If you keep that up I'm gonna go crazy." gasped Damon.

Harry snapped out of it. "Sorry." He knew he had to come clean. "Damon…" He took his hand off the naked body. "I like you very, very much and I promise to heal you back to your old self and…I… I'd like…Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Damons eyes widened, his eye blue eyes twinkled. "Harry…Seriously?"

"It's alright if you don't want to." babbled Harry. "I mean it's so fast, and you're ridiculously good looking and…"

Damon found it too cute, he grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him up to his face before leaning up and kissing him with passion. "I'd love to be your boyfriend." Harry smiled and kissed him back. "Yes. I will." He kissed Harry back. "I know we've both been scarred by love but somehow we found each other. You're my mate."

"Mate?" asked Harry with a smile. "Really?"

Damon nodded. "I smelled it when I first met you at The Grill, I suspected, I smelled it but my heart didn't confirm it until now." Tears poured down his face. "You're my mate and I'm not letting you go." He kissed all over Harrys face. "Never… I love you."

"I love you too Damon." said Harry.

Damons hormones were spiking as he kissed Harrys face, mouth and neck. "I want you Harry. I want you so, so much Harry." he growled. "If it weren't for these fucking burns I swear I'd fuck you into the mattress." They lost control again and the pain hit Damon like a truck.

"Ok…That's…enough." panted Harry. He moved away and back to his task.

By the time Harry finished applying the medication Damon was growling with sexual frustration, they both noticed Damons cock, it was nine inches and rock hard. "Fuck!" he whimpered.

"As you doctor I can take care of that…" said Harry. Damons eyes snapped at him. "The old fashioned way." He leaned down and carefully wrapped his lips around Damons cock.

Damons eyes went red. "Oh fucking hell yes." he gasped throwing his head back into the pillows as he felt Harry run his tongue along the underside of his cock. "Ha…Harry…" he growled feeling the delicious shudders and wanton.

There was a feeling of pride Harry got from undoing his new boyfriend like this, in leading Damon right to the edge and blowing over. He could feel his own erection pressing against his underwear, but he restrained himself from reaching down to touch it, this was about pleasuring his boyfriend who was in pain, but the self-denial turning him on even more. "Mmm…" he moaned and the vibrations from that moan drove Damon crazy. He moved on to tease at Damons balls while his other hand wrapped around the base of the rock hard cock in his mouth, moving in time with his lips. He had no idea what words Damon was muttering, moaning and gasping now, and he was certain that Damon was close already.

Damons fingers threaded through his hair, he wasn't forcing Harry but the slight pulling of his boyfriends hair made the heat in his belly coil tighter, as Harrys tongue swirled around the head of his cock before flicking it over the slit. "Oh Harry! Baby yes!" he growled. "Fuck!" His hips were rocking, pushing himself to the back of Harrys throat but when he felt Harry stick a lubed up finger into his ass his eyes widened turned blood red. "Fuuuucking yeeees!" he cried out as he came hard down Harry's throat. As he basked in the afterglow of the most amazing blowjob he'd ever gotten in his life he saw, with his ice blue eyes, Harry swallow and jerk off in front of him before fall asleep next to him with a smile, and that right there was the icing on the cake. He soon followed Harry into dreamland and for the first time in a long time he was looking forward to waking up, he had a reason to wake up…his boyfriend Harry Potter.

* * *

LOCKWOOD HOUSE – Carol was talking to Mason in the foyer. "I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house."

"I appreciate that Carol." Smiled Mason.

"Oh and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for." said Carol. "It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." With a smile she made her way up the stairs to her room.

When Tyler saw the coast was clear he snuck into his fathers office, moved the carpet to the secret safe, unlocked it with the combination and checked it. He found a box with a large hockey puck size gem. 'The moonstone.' He thought. He slipped back in the box, closed the safe, put the carpet back in it's place and went back upstairs. After locking his bedroom door, he went over to his safe behind the mirror, unlocked it with the combination and locked the moonstone box inside it. _'I've got what you want, now I'm gonna find what you're hiding.'_ He grinned, stripped, showered and got into bed to dream of a cute boy named Jeremy.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – Damon woke up around 11:30 am, he turned to see a sleeping Harry curled up on his chest. He smiled, kissing Harrys head. _'This is how I want to wake up every morning.'_ he thought.

"Mmm…" moaned Harry. He stretched and opened his eyes. "Good morning."

Damon smiled. "Good morning." They kissed.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Harry.

Damon sighed. "Yeah. Better than I have in over a century." He wrapped Harry up in his arms. "All because of you." Harry hugged him back. Then he smelled the house, no one was home."

"Everyones gone." said Harry.

"What?" asked Damon.

"Tyler Lockwood invited everyone to a party at the Lockwood swim hole." Said Harry.

"You weren't invited?" asked Damon.

"Of course I was." Said Harry. "I patronused Hermione, my sister, telling her I wasn't going." He kissed Damon on the nose. "I'm staying here with you." Damon kissed him back, Harry gave up his familys first invite party in Mystic Falls for him. Once again he felt how serious this relationship was and how committed Harry was to him. It turned him on, making him hard.

Harry felt Damons cock pressed against his abs. "Someone's awake."

"Guilty…" said Damon biting his lower lip.

Harry grinned. "Well as a responsibly loving boyfriend, I can't let that go to waste now can I…" Damons eyes went red lust for a moment. He leaned in and gave Damon another passionate kiss before he moved down Damons body leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his prize.

As Damon felt Harrys warm mouth around his rock hard cock his hormones once again went into wild. "Yessss…" he moaned with lust and all he could think of was. _'This is exactly how I want to wake up every morning.'_

* * *

LOCKWOOD SWIMMING HOLE – The swimming hole was swarming, over fifty to eighty people were there and about twenty more were coming. Matt was already there helping Tyler at the keg truck. "About Forbes Matt." said Tyler.

"It's cool man." said Matt. "I'm over her and I'm taken."

"Oh really?" asked Tyler. "Who? Guy, girl?"

Matt chuckled. "Guy."

"Oh?" grinned Tyler.

"The hottest in town." said Matt. "It's serious and…"

After two minutes of silence and Matt grinning like an idiot Tyler broke. "What?!"

"I know this is the one." said Matt.

"Seriously?" smiled Tyler.

"Yeap." said Matt. "We haven't talked about it yet, it's still too early, but we're both dead serious about this and if all goes as well as it's going in the future. I will propose and marry him."

Tyler chuckled. "Alright!" They hugged. "Dibs on best man."

"You got it!" said Matt. "What about you? Anyone special?"

"No." said Tyler. "After your mom and Caroline I went on strike. So no one yet but…" he noticed a stunning black and white panther De Vil drive up. Jeremy jumped out of the passenger seat. Caleb got out of the car and looked around. "I'm hopeful." Matt and Caleb smiled at each other. "Nice wheels!"

"I know." said Matt. He and Caleb spotted each other and smiled.

"No!" smiled Tyler. Matt turned to him and grinned. "That's him?! Caleb Potter is your boyfriend?!" Matt nodded. "Dude! He's hot!"

Matt smiled. "Tell me about it."

They turned back and saw a red CLS Coupe Mercedes Benz park next to the panther. A blond hair god stepped out of the car, a beautiful raven hair girl from the passenger seat and a brown hair hunk with honey hazel eyes from the back seat. Of course Matt knew it was Draco, Hermione and Neville. Tyler saw Jeremy rush over to the blond guy, who had long straight platinum blond almost silver hair, and put his arm around him. He didn't like, the blond was gorgeous and he felt intimidated. "Who is the blond with Gilbert?"

"That's Jeremy's cousin in law, Draco." Said Matt. "He's married to his cousin Hermione, the raven hair girl. The brown hair boy is Neville, a school friend of Hermioen and Draco from England."

"Oh." said Tyler. He felt better. _'Ok, good. No one is touching my Jeremy.'_ He thought. Then he realized what he thought. _'My Jeremy?'_

"Come on Tyler, I'll introduce you." Said Matt. "I got Aimee Bradley to cover the keg truck."

"Cool." smiled Tyler.

They walked over to the new arrivals. "Tyler this is Jeremys cousin Hermione Malfoy and her husband Draco Malfoy."

"How do you do." greeted Hermione.

"What's up?" greeted Draco.

Tyler shook their hands. "Hey. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

"And this is our good friend Neville Longbottom." Said Hermione. "come to stay with us from England."

"Hey man." said Neville. He shook Tylers hand.

"Welcome." said Tyler. He looked at Jeremy. "Gilbert, doing good?"

"Up to date, yes." said Jeremy.

"Well, welcome to my house. Come on. I saved a spot for your guys." said Tyler. He led them down to the shade of a tall tree by the swimming hole. "We have a BBQ over there and the keg truck over there they also have soft drinks and beer if you want."

"Oh we brought our own drinks." said Draco. "But the BBQ sounds wicked!"

"Enjoy." Said Tyler. "I'll be back in a while." He headed back up to greet more people, when he really wanted to stay, but he was the host.

Hermione took off her shorts and top to reveal a green Slytherin bikini with the Slytherin logo in black. "Traitor!" smiled Neville while Draco whistled.

"Shut up!" chuckled Hermione. "But I did marry one."

Draco took off his shirt, many girls and some boys gawked at his athletic torso, thanks to Qudditch, and then his shorts to reveal a Gryffindor swimming trunks that clung to his body like a second skin.

"No way!" gasped Caleb. "You?!"

"I did married one." said Draco.

"Hold on, this is too funny…" said Caleb. He took out his iphone and took a picture of both Hermione and Draco. "I have to show Harry."

"Just Harry." said Draco. "If you ever show this to anyone else I will personally…"

"Oh shut up ferret." said Caleb putting his arm around Draco. "It's just for Harry."

Draco sighed. "Fine!" Hermione took his hand. "See you down there." he said before he was dragged down into the water.

Neville dropped his shorts to reveal a Gryffindor swimming trunk, stripped his shirt to reveal a buffed up muscled torso and ran down to join his friends.

Matt turned to Caleb. "What about you?"

Caleb sighed, dropped his shorts, to reveal a black tight fitting swim trunk, with the Slytherin house logo in green. Matt looked at his toned thighs and legs and liked it. He then removed his t shirt before seeing Matts face.

"You…you look amazing." said Matt. He would be drooling if he could, Calebs body was identical to Chris Evans in Captain America. He took it all in and he wished he could look for hours. "Wow..."

"Thanks." said Caleb. He tightened his ponytail, his long raven hair draping down his back. "Shall we love?" he said invitingly with a grin and they walked hand in hand down into the water.

***Hi guys. This was HOOOT! I've been waiting to write a hot chapter for over a week now and I'm so glad this was it. **1)** I'm sooo happy for Damon and Harry, they're moving faster in this story than in SHADOWS, Harry is more daring and ballsy, and yes they had some fun under the sheets but most importantly they made the connection, the bond. That's what I do with these M rated sex scenes in my stories, it's not just smut all the time, in _my_ case they're there for a reason, in specific moments of the story and that's to show the bond and genuine physical act of people in LOVE. That's what it is at the end of the day, sex is nothing to be ashamed of especially when it's between people in love. If this world had more sex and more love and move love making it would be much better. Now, on that note **2)** I liked Tyler confronting his uncle, he knows Masons hiding something he'll uncover clues but how will he find out the truth? I'm taking that part of the story of the show and giving my twist to it. Stay tuned. **3)** Loved Tylers inner jealousy struggle when Jeremy got friendly Draco, it was cute. **4)** I loved the house bathing suits, especially Hermione wearing Slytherins and Draco wearing Gryffindors. I didn't plan that and I'm so happy it came up and **5)** loved Matts reaction to seeing Caleb's body. It was priceless, he just wanted to eat him up…and who knows, maybe in part II he will and will Tyler and Jeremy get some hot alone time? We'll see so FYI, the next chapter will be rated M too! **Please review guys!** ***


	8. Swim Hole Party II

Hi guys. Great reviews and tips!  
 **tracybuie –** Oooh, I like that! A yummy chapter. Jaja. Totally. Yeah. Again I like how Harry is different than the Harry in SHADOWS, here he's much more direct and ballsy if you will. He knew what he felt and he went for it but with a touch of vulnerability when he stammered at the moment of putting his feelings into words, but I feel we're gonna see very little of that. Here he's much more in control. It's a interesting change from the "Drarry" of SHADOWS. LOOOOVED Damons crying vunerable moment, that was so refreshing to see him let his guard down and just be IN THAT MOMENT with his feelings. Yes they were alone but at least he expressed his feelings truthfully without masks and that was key. Oh and that "Dramione", as I call them, swimsuit moment was gold, totally unexpected and I loved it. Jajjaaja.

 **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere –** Thank you for the vote DDFEW, that's what I'm gonna call you, I'm gonna post a pole so people can vote and see what comes up. I'm glad you like the variety of my pairings. I like and love that too, there are sooo many pairing options that the plots and stories are endless and that's really something. Thank you for loving my stories.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you for your vote WCBW! Again, I haven't seen any Harry/Tyler or "Hyler" story and I'm really looking into that. I'm really curious how that dynamic would work out because though Damon is intense and an asshole at times, he has charm and wit and a sense of humor and you LOVE him. But Tyler is a whole different kind of asshole with no charm and no sense of humor at all which makes you NOT like him 90% of the time. So how will that work in a relationship with Harry, two explosive people with bad childhoods? Will Harry put up with it, dump him and move on to someone else maybe Matt or even…an Original? Who knows. It's very interesting… We'll see.

 **davycrockett100 –** Thank you Davy.

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** Hi Shadow! Thank you. More is coming!

***Thank you guys for your complements and support. As usual keep your reviews coming along with any questions you have. **Many readers have asked if I would write a Harry/Tyler Lockwood, "Hyler" as I call it, story. I've created a voting pole on my profile so please go and submit your vote**. If it's a positive reaction you shall have "Hyler" story and I tell you now I have a plot in my head. So again, go to my profile, on top and vote! **WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT AND DELICOUSNESS!*****

* * *

LOCKWOOD SWIM HOLE – After a long two hours of swimming in the water Caleb was lounging under their reserved tree with Matt. RING RING RING. "Hello…" he greeted. "Hi Elena…Hows the road trip? Any luck with your mothers things?...Hmm? Weird, they just disappeared from the campus?..." Matt turned to him with a curious look. "…Ok. I guess we'll have to check the library at The Nest and see what we can dig up. We can look it up during the week and you guys can come over to the house next weekend…Why next weekend? Because you young lady have school…" Matt grinned, Elena always wanted to involved in everything even if it meant skipping school and lying to Jenna, he noticed she and Stefan had snuck out of their last classes more than once to go and have sex in the wood behind the school or in the school basement. But who was he judge, it wasn't his business. "Ok. Why don't you call Harry and give him the heads up…No he stayed at the house with Damon…Alright. Bye."

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"Alaric and Elena said that all of Isobel's research disappeared from her private offices at Duke University." said Caleb, combing Matts wet hair with his fingers.

Matt leaned his head into the touch. "Disappeared? How?"

"No idea." said Caleb. "They were gonna talk to the Duke people and see if they could find answers." He sighed, moved over and kissed Matt on the lips. "Wanna go for a swim before lunch?"

"Yeah." smiled Matt. He took Calebs hand headed down to the water and joined Neville, Draco and Hermione.

* * *

Jeremy was swimming around 50 feet away with some friends when Tyler swam up to him. "Hi."

"Having fun Jeremy?" asked Tyler. He was looking over Jeremys torso, the young Gilbert was amazing, soft cream skin, hard muscles, biceps, pecs and abs. What wasn't to like.

"Yeah." said Jeremy. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Sure." said Tyler. "Where are your cousins?"

Jeremy pointed. "Over there, around 50 feet away, I think Hermione is challenging the boys to laps." He chuckled.

"Come on." said Tyler.

Jeremy turned to Tyler. "Where?"

"There's something I want to show you." said Tyler.

"What?" said Jeremy.

"My secret place." smiled Tyler. He offered his hand, under the water. Jeremy smiled and accepted, together they swam down a small 3 feet deep creek away from sight.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – "Oh fuuuuuuck!" screamed Damon with his head spinning in ecstasy as Harry made him come for the fifteenth time. Of course he made Harry come around ten, due only to the fact that he was still injured. They'd spent the entire afternoon making out and he was totally addicted to Harrys personal method of physical therapy. "I…I…I love you…" he sighed. "Sooo much!"

Harry laughed. "Thanks. I live to please." He crawled up Damons sweaty body and kissed him. "But… I think I need a break."

"What?" asked Damon.

"Damon, I'm still a newborn vampire, which means my muscles still hurt." said Harry. "My mouth is sore." He grinned.

Damon kissed Harrys nose. "Alright." He sighed and they laid back on the pillows. "I have to admit, my dick could use a break."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

"Come on babe, you've made me come fifteen times in three hours." said Damon. "Mind-blowing orgasms FYI. No one had ever taken care of me like that, ever."

"Well I am your doctor." smiled Harry with a wink.

"Mmmm." moaned Damon hugging him. "My hot sexy boyfriend doctor." He kissed Harrys head. "I have to admit Dr. Potter, that I've become totally addicted to your personal method of physical therapy."

Harry laughed. "Really?"

Damon spanked Harrys ass. "Yes."

"Mmm…" moaned Harry, loving the spanking and Damon noticed too which turned the older vampire on even more. "Well, as your doctor, I can tell you it's a totally healthy and acceptable addiction between this doctor and patient."

"Oh good, cause I'm afraid I'm gonna have to need it quite often." said Damon. "Every night, every morning and...maybe here and there during the day."

"That's doable." smiled Harry. RING RING RING went his cel phone. Harry got up to look for it on the desk.

"No, no, noo. Ignore the calls." said Damon.

"Oh nice try Damon." said Harry.

"Babe come back to bed." said Damon. "Your patient needs you..." He said blowing him a seductive kiss.

Harry smiled and answered. "Hello…" Damon flashed his middle finger at him. "Hi Elena…" Harry responded by sticking his tongue out at Damon. "Really…That's odd…I don't know but I guess I can check the library…No it's not trouble, in fact I need to stretch my legs…Nevermind. Ok." He hung up and started getting dressed.

"What was that about?" asked Damon.

"Aparently the road trip to Duke was a waste of time." said Harry. "Aunt Isobel's research was gone."

"Gone?" asked Damon.

"Gone. Vanished, disappeared from the university." said Harry. "The school is looking into it. So they asked if I could check for information here in the library." He slipped on his sandales. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do."

"What? You're leaving me here?" asked Damon. "All alone?" He pouted.

Harry chuckled. "As much fun as it's been Damon, and I do mean that literally." He sighed. "I really need a break and I'm hungry. So, does beef stew sound good to you?"

"You can cook?" asked Damon.

"Yes." said Harry. "Quite well in fact."

"This just gets better and better." said Damon. "Um…Yeah, that sounds great."

"Good." said Harry. As he headed for the door he noticed Damon was moving to get up. "Wow…" He rushed over. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up." said Damon.

"No." said Harry. "Not yet. When you are fully healed."

Damon grunted. "How much longer?" Harry circled him, inspecting his naked body. He noticed Harry bit his lower lip. "Feel free to touch if you want."

Harry snapped out of it. "Sorry." He inhaled. "Exactly. One more night and half a day." Damon was about to argue. "All of today and tonight until midday tomorrow." Damon sighed. "Now back to bed." he ordered. As Damon turned around and climbed back into bed, Harry gave him a spank on the ass, retaliating from the one Damon gave him earlier when they woke up.

"Oooh." moaned Damon. "I like that." He bit his lower lip and leaned his ass out towards Harry and shaking lightly.

Seeing Damons perfect ass in the air, presented to him like a gift, made Harry almost hyperventilate. He took his wand and chanted. "VERACLOTHTO." Magically dressing Damon in a comfortable silk blue t shirt and soft silk boxers.

"Not what I had in mind." said Damon, lying back down with his head on the pillows.

"I know but if I didn't do that I would've lost my mind." said Harry. Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "You're terrible!" he chuckled. "Now go to sleep…" Damon nodded as he waved his wand shutting the curtains. "I'll wake you up for late lunch." After closing Damons door, Harry ran to his own bedroom. "SILENCIO." Magically casting a silencing charm around the room and proceeded to have another mindblowing jerkoff session with pictures of Damons ass and scenes of him fucking that ass into the floor.

* * *

THE GROTTO, LOCKWOOD SWIM HOLE – Jeremy was looking around in awe. He and Tyler were standing in a secluded grotto, inside the cave with a dome shapped roof with a hole that supplied sunlight. The sunlight beamed down illuminating the grotto and the crystalline pool below, there was also a small waterfall tricking water into it. "This place is amazing." said Jeremy.

"I found it when I was a kid." said Tyler. "I come here to think when I can't sleep." He worked up the nerve to do what his heart wanted to do. "It's the one place I knew where we could be alone."

"Alone for what?" asked Jeremy.

"For this." said Tyler. He moved in and captured Jeremys lips with his, Jeremy responded with the same passion. Both boys explored each others bodies with their hands, admiring and liking what they were touching.

"Ty…" moaned Jeremy.

They stripped off their swim trunks and got into the water, which was pleasantly warm. "Come here." said Tyler, pulling Jeremy back into his arms. He gasped when Jeremys hard, seven inch, cock rubbed against his own equally hard eight inch cock. He noticed that while he was larger, Jeremy was thicker.

Jeremy leaned into Tylers body, rubbing his body up and down Tylers abs. "Ty…" he panted. As Tyler squeezed his ass cheeks he gasped. "Oh god!"

* * *

Back at the Swim Hole Matt, Caleb, Hermione, Draco sat down for lunch. Neville had already eaten a hot dog and wend back into the water before he joined the rest to start on the burgers. He headed out to the deep end and started backstroking. He was so into his peaceful state of mind he didn't mean to bump into heading out to the . He was backstroking in the deep end he bumped into Mason without looking. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." said Mason. "Mason Lockwood."

Neville shook Masons hand. "Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm. You're English." said Mason.

"Yes." said Neville. "From London actually."

"Cool." said Mason. "What brings you here?"

"I'm staying with some friends here in town." said Neville. "Harry and Caleb Potter, they are cousins to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Nephews to Jenna Sommers."

"Oh really." Said Mason. "That's cool."

"Yeah." said Neville. "Um. I'm actually heading out, we were gonna hit the burgers. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." said Mason. "But first, how about a couple of laps."

"You're on." smiled Neville and the two were off.

* * *

THE GROTTO, LOCKWOOD SWIM HOLE – After a long passionate make out session in the water Tyler and Jeremy moved to the pools shoreline, without breaking apart. Tyler got on top of Jeremy and for a moment they looked at each other. "You're so beautiful Ty."

Tylers heart melted with Jeremys gentle loving words, he couldn't take it anymore, so he leaned down and kissed him. It was a tender gentle passionate kiss could it be a.. loving kiss? "I want you so much." said Tyler. He kissed Jeremy again, all over his face and neck.

"Then take me." panted Jeremy. "Here, now, in this grotto."

" _Our_ grotto." said Tyler. "This is our place now."

Jeremy smiled wrapping his arms around Tylers neck and pulled him down onto him. "Then take me."

Tyler lost control, he caressed Jeremys well toned body, he pressed closer breathing in the scent that drove him crazy. "You're so hot."

Jeremy smiled up at him. "You think I'm hot?" with a grin.

"Yes." said Tyler. "Totally hot." As his hands moved south Jeremy shivered in his arms making him sink in between the boys legs, he gasped feeling Jeremys erection, rocking his hips into Jeremys thigh. He whimpered, biting his lip, when he looked into Jeremy eyes. Those warm amber eyes looking up at him like he was the center o the world he gasped in awe of the beautiful boy while the head of his cock slipped into Jeremy.

"Oh fuck…" moaned Jeremy as Tyler gently thrusted the rest of the way in.

Jeremys perfect ass let him in so easily, it was so perfect he lost his breath, overwhelmed. "Jeremy…" he panted, thrusting in, pumping in and out, loving the feel of Jeremys strong hands caressing his biceps.

"More Ty!" pleased Jeremy.

Tyler obeyed, wanting nothing more and rocked away. "Touch me Jere." he panted. "I need to feel you!" Jeremy happily responded, he felt the boys hands move around and over his stron g shoulder and down his back.

"Fucking yes!" moaned Jeremy, making Tyler pump harder into him. Tyler looked at him, he was shaking and writhing with pleasure. "Fuck Tyler, don't stop!" he cried. Tyler wasn't planning on it, he thrusted harder, in and out as much as he can, pushing on Jeremys prostate, again and again. Their bodies starts to shuddered and convulsed in unison.

As Tyler looked at the perfect guy beneath him, Jeremy begins to climax and close around his cock. Then when Jeremy grabbed his ass nice and tight he snapped and screamed. "Fuuuck!" releasing a nice bucket load inside Jeremy.

That sensation sent Jeremy over the edge and screamed. "Tyyyy!" shooting cum all over them both.

Tyler collapsed on top of Jeremy and smiled when he felt Jeremys arms hug him tight. He then cuddled into Jeremys chest and they both fall asleep immediately.

* * *

LOCKWOOD SWIM HOLE – "Wow." said Mason, admiring Neville. The younger man was taller than him yes and also chiseled ripped wet body as came out of the water and picked up their towels. "You work out or is it genetic?

"Oh defenitly work out." Said Neville. Masons eyes were checking him out, everywhere, and he wasn't complaining. "What about you? You're one to talk."

"I certainly have to thank my genes for it, the Lockwoods are a strong stock of athletes, trainers and runners." said Mason. He saw Neville checking him out and he subtly but intentionally flexed his muscles and smiled to himself when he heart Neville's heartbeat race.

Neville looked around. "Where are…" he searched the crowd for his friends. "Oh." Spotting them at the burger stand. "There they are. He turned to Mason. "Are you hungery."

"Starving." said Mason.

"Come on." said Neville. "We can grab a few burgers and I can introduce you to my family." Mason was touched, most people looked at him as the freak black sheep surfer dude, to have Neville want to introduce him to his family. He smiled and followed the young man up the path to the burger stand.

***Well… Wow… Talk about turning up the dial. **1)** Looooved the flirt tugging back and forth between Damon and Harry. I have to say Harry's much more aggressive in this story than in SHADOWS, that that's fascintating. It's amazing how one character can change from one story to another. Or course Damon is no help! Jajaaja! **2)** The love making with "Jyler" was amazing, it touched me because I think this was the first time the Tyler was able to let go. Not think about his dead dad, not think about his uncle or what secrets Mason is hiding. No it was about him and his feelings and I think he's getting close to the truth, the root, of his feelings. He saw it in Jeremys eyes but is still to ID is as love. But subconsciously I think he knows what it is. We'll see. **3)** OMG I was NOT expecting the chemistry between Neville and Mason! One word.. YUUUM! ... I can't wait to find out what's gonna happen with them. Could there be a Neville VS Katherine fight in the future? Hmmm? **PLEASE REMEMBER TO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON IF YOU WANT A HARRY/TYLER "Hyler" STORY & REVEW AS SOON AS YOU CAN! TTYL!*****


	9. Werewolves & Wands

**ShadowWolf15846 –** Thank you. Steamylicious! Me too!

 **AJPicard –** I knoooow! Haha. Yes! Totally!

 **WhiteCollarBlackWolf –** Thank you!

 **davycrockett100 –** Thanks!

 **tracybuie –** Oh yeah, love Harry and Damon in this story. Yees, Harry's much more aggressive here! In SHADOWS, they're both still so tender with each other, which I love cause it's so sweet, but here they're just raunchy and I looove it! … In terms of "Jyler", though they've made a connection and are lovers I don't think Tyler has actually admitted to himself that he "LOVES" Jeremy, his subconscious definitely knows but I think it'll take a little more dating and bonding and of course fucking to for his stubborn heart to catch up and realize it. He's a stubborn guy. We'll see. … In terms of "Meville", as I call it, I love that idea. Though Mason is still madly attracted to Katherine he felt a very strong pull to Neville, that pull will only grow and only help him later on when things get bad, it'll be a BIG eye opener. I think that also had to do with the conversation he had with Tyler, he was asking Tyler about his sexuality maybe to see if his nephew would accept him if he came out, I think it made him more at ease for the moment that he flirted with Neville. Like "Ok, Tyler's cool with it, he's my nephew, so maybe now I can explore this and see what happens." Something like that. I don't think Mason was attracted to Tyler. He was just testing the waters with his family to see if it was safe for him to come out later on…. OOOOH! A Neville VS Katherine battle IS coming! I decided that last night. I mean, if Neville killed Nagini, a deadly dark horcrux, he can take Katherine! I'm dying to write that!

 **jgood27 –** Thank you jgood!

***Great reviews guys. Thank you sooo much for voting! I have to say it's turning out to be a landslide. For those that HAVE NOT voted yet … **REMEMBER TO GO TO MY POLL ON MY PROFILE, TO VOTE IF YOU WANT A HARRY/TYLER STORY. EVERY VOTE COUNTS PEOPLE! VOTING POLL CLOSES TOMORROW, FRIDAY!** This is a really loooooong chapter so enjoy this chapter! It's probably one of the longest, if not THE longest, I've ever written.***

* * *

LOCKWOOD ESTATE – It was night, the party was still on and Fred was out looking for Caroline. He called Neville who decided to go home and check The Nest. Then he called Jeremy, Hermione, Draco, Caleb and Matt who agreed to join him on the search through the woods. Little did they know that Tyler was also in the woods following his uncle.

They found her feeding on a student. "Hey Caroline!" called Fred. "Stop!"

Hermione pointed her wand. "SEPARO!" magically separating Caroline from the student.

Caroline snapped to her senses. "Oh my god!"

"No no…" said Fred. "Shhh…" They all heard the growling of a wolf in the distance.

"We're not alone people." said Draco.

"We need to get out now." said Fred.

"What was that?" asked Caroline.

"You need to run as fast as you can." said Fred. "Do you understand me?"

"Go. We'll cover you!" said Draco. "Now!" Fred and Caroline whooshed off at high speed.

After about 90 paces Caroline stopped. "What is it?"

"It's a werewolf." said Fred. "It will kill us on sight!"

"Hey." They all turned to see Tyler. "What are you guys doing here?"

Suddenly the wolf crashed onto Caroline, pinning her down. Tyler started to run to her but Jeremy stopped him. "Get back!"

"Help!" Caroline cried and grunted.

Draco pointed his wand and chanted. "EXPULSO!" blasting a rock into pieces and scaring the wolf away.

"It's gonna come back!" said Hermione.

"What the hell?!" gasped Tyler.

"Ty get back!" said Jeremy.

Tyler saw Hermione, Draco, Caleb and Fred with their wands as the wolf came back and attacked Matt.

Caleb growled, pointed his wand at the wolf and chanted. "EXPELLIARMUS!" magically blasting the wolf away.

The wolf was strong, he returned. This time towards Hermione. Tyler ran forward yelled a strong "No!" The wolf stopped allowing Fred to collect Caroline, it then sped away at supernatural speed.

"Get Caroline out of here!" said Draco. "Now!"

Fred whooshed away with Caroline. Tyler needed answers. "Jere, what is going on?"

Jeremy turned to his family. "Could you guys give us a minute?" They nodded and left walking quietly.

"Yeah… Um…" started Jeremy. "Tyler, my family and I we are wizards and that thing was…a… werewolf."

"Are you insane?" asked Tyler.

"No." said Jeremy. "Believe me I'm not."

"Ca…Can you do magic?" asked Tyler.

"A little." said Jeremy. "My powers have begun manifesting and I'm learning. We're getting my wand this week."

"Jere…" said Tyler. He looked around. "This is…"

"I know it's a lot to take in and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Tyler, but we just got together and our thing is so new to me and there are laws against telling muggles about this…"

"Muggles?" asked Tyler.

"Muggle is a wizard word for average humans with non magical powers." Jeremy explained. Tyler nodded. "Tyler, there is so much more to this, things you don't know. If you promise to keep our secrets, all our secrets, I promise I will explain…later." Tyler nodded with his head still spinning. He hugged Tyler, Tyler hugged him back. "I have to go." Tyler nodded. "Please get home quickly, I know it's your land, but with the werewolves out there it's not safe even for you and please call me when you get home."

Tyler nodded but just as Jeremy was letting go of his hand he gripped it tight. He didn't want to let Jeremy go, Jeremy sounded so strong and brave and smart and in tune with all this new supernatural world he was just learning existed. "Let…let me walk you to the car." Jeremy hugged him again and they walked hand in hand back to the swim hole parking lot.

After Tyler saw the two cars, the Panther and the Mercedes, drive off he made his way back the walking trail towards the house where he found Masons truck, the back window was smashed, there was glass everywhere. "Whtat the hell…" He found Masons pants in the trunk.

"Wanna toss me those?" Tyler turned to see Mason. A naked, dirt covered Mason.

"It was you." said Tyler. Mason nodded and Tylers blood went cold.

* * *

LOCKWOOD HOUSE – The next day Tyler was wide awake and asking for answers from his uncle. "Hey Mason, you got a second?"

"No ma, barbecue at Jenna Sommers house." said Mason.

"Come on man, give me two seconds, you can't keep dodging me." Said Tyler. "I'm freaking out."

"Tyler." Said Mason. "What do you want me to say? Yes I turn into a wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you."

"How do you know that?" asked Tyler.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse." said Mason. "Your dad didn't know anything about it, that I know of, and neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" asked Tyler.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." said Mason.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?" asked Tyler. "Seriously?"

"I can't say anything more. I'm sorry Tyler." said Mason. "It's just better for you if I don't."

'Oh hell no.' thought Tyler. As Mason headed for the front door Tyler decided to pull strings. "Did you ever find that moonstone?"

Mason turned. "Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it? " asked Tyler.

"I told you, it was my moms it's sentimental." said Mason.

Tyler scoffed, _'Seriously?!'_ he thought. "Yeah…" not believing a word of it.

* * *

GILBERT HOUSE – A few hours later, Jenna, Alaric, Mason were doing shots in the kitchen. Damon walked in with Draco and Caleb. "Hey."

"Hey boys." said Jenna.

"We're just doing shots." said Alaric "Let me get you guys a shot glass."

"Are you old enough to drink?" asked Mason.

"Draco is twenty one, I'm twenty four." said Caleb.

"No, here…" said Jenna, throwing back her shot and putting the glass into Damons hand. "Use mine." She left the room.

"She doesn't like me very much." said Damon.

"We haven't met, Mason Lockwood." greeted Mason offering his hand.

Damon shook his hand. "Oh sure, hey, Damon Salvatore."

"I know. I heard great things about you." said Mason.

"Really wow, that's weird." said Damon. "Cause I'm a dick."

"We all are in our own way." said Caleb.

Draco took a shot. "I second that."

Mason noticed the dark mark tattoos on Caleb and Dracos left hand wrists, it made his skin crawl and his inner wolf growl. "Cool tattoos. What are they?"

"Oh man…" said Caleb. "You do not want to know."

"What is it like a gang thing?" asked Mason. "What's the secret?"

"We all have our secrets don't we." said Draco. Damon put his arm around Draco as Caleb prepped more shots and sat in the living room.

Jeremy came downstairs. "Shots Jeremy?!"

"Um…" smiled Jeremy.

"Malfoy no!" called Jenna.

"Sorry." called Draco. he looked at Jeremy. "I tried."

"Where are you going?" asked Caleb.

"I'm gonna go pick up Tyler." said Jeremy. Mason looked up. "We're gonna go hang at The Nest."

"Oh, you mean because…" started Draco.

"Yeah." said Jeremy.

"Sure. Go ahead." said Caleb. "I think Harry, Neville and Hermione are at the house. Show yourself in, raid the fridge, whatever you want. It's your house too Jere."

"Thanks." said Jeremy. With a quick hug and a wave he walked out the door.

"Are you guys close to Neville?" asked Mason.

"Harry, Hermione Neville and I went to school with him." said Draco. "He's family to us. He lost his entire family when he was a child, and when his grandmother died four years ago we're all he has in the world."

Mason felt s tug in his heart, something in him wanted to help and protect Neville. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. _'I like Katherine…don't I?_ ' His inner wolf felt something was wrong, not with Neville, but with the whole Katherine situation. Both him and his wolf were so confused.

* * *

THE DRAGONS NEST – Tyler had no words when he walked into The Nest, he thought his family was rich. But The Nest made his house look like a middle class house, it was a palace basically. "You live here?"

"Only on the weekends." said Jeremy. "I come here after school on Fridays with Harry and they drive me back to Aunt Jenna's after school on Mondays." Tyler was till looking around taking it all in. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah." said Tyler.

Jeremy took his hand. "Come on." He led the jock through the foyer hall, into and across the dining room and into the kitchen. Hermione and Fred were in the kitchen. "Hi guys."

"Hey love." said Hermione greeting him with a smile.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Well Fred wanted me to teach him how to make lasagna alforno." said Hermione. "He wants to make it for Caroline."

"Oooh! Trying to woo her?" asked Jeremy.

"Maybe…" blushed Fred.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Hermione.

"Yes!" said Jeremy.

"Go where?" asked Tyler.

"We are getting my wand today!" said Jeremy. "Is Harry coming?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "He's on his firebolt."

"Outside?!" smiled Jeremy. Hermione nodded and he was out the door with Tyler to the back terrace just in time to see Harry swoop down on his broom with a snitch in his hand. "That was awesome!"

"Jeremy!" smiled Harry. "Hey" He ran over and hugged his cousin. "I assume since Tyler is here that he knows more or less what's going on?" Tyler nodded. "Well then…" he smiled. "Welcome to The Dragons Nest Tyler."

"Thanks." said Tyler. He felt warm and welcome here, like Jeremy, he didn't want to leave.

"So are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Jeremy. All three raced back to the kitchen and Hermione was already getting her purse.

"I left Fred the instructions…" started Hermione.

"You're leaving me alone?" asked Fred. The was a small joking tone to his question.

"The lasagna take over eight hours to make." said Hermione. "We'll be back in less two hours. Relax." Fred sighed and went back to chopping vegetables. She turned to Tyler. "I do hope you'll stay for dinner."

Tyler smiled "I'd love to, thank you." Again his heart was warmed, he wasn't used to people being genuinely nice to him.

"Ok then." said Hermione. "Lets go."

Harry looked at the car keys in her hand. "Those are Calebs car keys."

"He let me borrow the car today." said Hermione. "He's riding in Draco's Mercedes."

"Where is Neville?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh he's meeting us there." said Hermione.

* * *

BLACK CHERRY AVE, THE MYSTIC WOLF – The Mystic Wolf was a small bar not far from main street and The Grill which is where people usually went. This place was much more intimate and quiet. It was more of a bar pushing lounge place. Lots of people came here for business meetings with cocktails and light tapas.

Just like The Leaky Cauldron, Harry led them to the back room of the place to a room with a red brick wall. He tapped the wall with his wand and the brick wall she touched quivered, wriggled, in the middle, a small hole appeared, growing wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway, large enough to fit a large moving truck, an archway onto a nice straight southern style meets casual Beverly Hills street. The total opposite of Diagon's old world, cobble stone street. "Welcome to Black Cherry Avenue."

Walking down the avenue, they noticed that despite the difference in architecture, and shop names, the shops were exactly the same in terms of merchandise. Jeremy and Tyler looked back over their shoulder to see the archway shrink and instantly turn back into a solid wall. They sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest show. CAULDRONS ALL SIZES: COPPER, BRASS, PEWTER, SILVER, SELF STIRRING, COLLAPSIBLE.

"Wow…" said Jeremy. He wished he had eight more eyes to see everything there was to see. Everyone except Harry were looking in every direction to take it all in, trying to see the shops, the things outside them, the people walking in and out od their shops. They heard a woman outside and Apothecary who was shaking her head as they passed saying "Dragon Liver, forty five dollars an ounce? They're mad." she argued to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Jeremy head shifted to the QUIDDITCH SHOP & SUPPLIES. He saw kids and teens and adults looking through the window. "Look the Firebolt!" said one of the kids. "Harry Potter had that broom when he faced the dragon!"

A teen pointed to another broom. "He also had the Nimbus 2000. It's a better start for you kid."

"Can we go in there Harry?" asked Jeremy.

"You don't' even know how to fly." said Harry. "But sure. I promise one day I'll take you in. Maybe if you want I can teach you how to fly and you can get your own broom…"

"Awesome!" said Jeremy.

Harry noticed Tyler looked a bit left out. "I can teach you too Tyler…" That caught the Tylers attention. "I don't know if there's any magic in your family but if you do I can…if you like."

"I think it'll be cool." said Tyler. "Thanks." Jeremy gave his hand a squeeze and a loving wink making him smile back at the young Gilbert.

"Ah here we are." said Harry. "MISS. FOX WAND SHOP."

* * *

MISS. FOX WAND SHOP, BLACK CHERRY AVENUE – They walked in. The store was just like Ollivanders but much bigger, cleaner and brighter in terms of color and ambience with cream colored walls and colorful tulips. "Hello…" called Harry.

Out came a beautiful tall blond woman in her mid thirties, with warm caramel eyes. She wore a black skirt, a sky blue blouse, a simple strand of white pearls and earrings, very classic and refined. "Oh, Mr. Potter, back for some wand oil?"

"No." said harry. "But thank you. I'd like to introduce you to my family. My sister Lady Hermione Potter, my brothers Lord Frederick Potter, Lord Neville Longbottom, my cousin Jeremy Gilbert and his friend Tyler Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you all." said Sally. "I'm Sally Fox, welcome to my shop."

"My cousin Jeremy is in need of a wand." said Hermione.

"You can say I'm a late bloomer." said Jeremy.

"Well better late than never." smiled Sally. Jeremy nodded. "Come along Mr. Gilbert…" Jeremy stepped up to the counter as she took out a wand from a box. "Oakwood…12 inch…Fairy wing core…" She handed the wand to Jeremy. "Wave it dear."

Jeremy did and the vase holding the tulips blew up. Tyler jumped. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." said Sally. "Happens everyday." She waved her hand fixing the vase as though it never happened. She walked off and brought another box. "Lets try this…" He took out the wand. "Cherrywood…14 inch…Werewolf hair core…" Tylers eyes widened and the hair on the back of his neck stood up at the mention of werewolves, again. Jeremy took it and immediately the wand tip lit up white and soft cool wind blew around the store. Jeremy felt the power of the wand spread through his body.

"Not bad on your second try." said Harry. "I had to try over three times before my wand chose me."

"A werewolf hair core wands are quite powerful and loyal." explained Sally. "This one is one of my finest ones. Study hard and honor the wand who chose you."

"Thank you." said Jeremy. "I will."

"Congratulations Mr. Gilbert…." smiled Sally.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Harry.

"$300 dollars." said Sally. Harry paid. "Have a good day." She smiled. They said their goodbyes and headed out back into the avenue.

"Come now." said Hermione "On to Miss. Peregina's Bookshop." They headed over to the two story bookstore. Hermione sighed as she walked in, she was in heaven. "Come now love…" taking Jeremys hand. "…time to get your first year books."

Tyler was left alone with Harry. "Are wands that expensive?"

"Magical trees are hard to come by and the wand cores even more, also the price is that high because it's also due to the amount of magic a witch or wizard uses to craft the wand itself." said Harry. "Plus wands are meant to be with the witch or wizard until the day they die. They are an extension of themselves for magic to travel through safely."

"What's your wand?" asked Tyler.

Harry took out his wand and showed it to Tyler. "11 inch, Holly wood, phoenix feather core." Then he thought of something. "Bugger, I _did_ need some wand oil."

"Do you want to go back and get it?" asked Tyler.

"No." said Harry. "I can always buy it through owl delivery service."

"Owl?" asked Tyler.

"The traditional wizard witch method of communication is sending handwritten letters with owls. Some people use eagles, vultures, bats, parrots. They're magical familiars, blessed with their own unique magic, that can travel great distances in this case for letters and they also are very protective of their masters." said Harry. "Magic and technology don't' get along at all. But some modern wizards who do live in the muggle world do use muggle methods like emails, phone texts to communicate."

Jeremy and Hermione came back with a small bag. "We've got all the books."

"All 24 of them." said Hermione.

"24?" asked Tyler.

"Yes. Four for each subject." said Hermione

"How did you get them to fit into that little bag?" asked Tyler.

"Shrinking charm." said Hermione. "We do that with our luggage and trunks when we travel. Shrink them down to the size of a quarter, stuff them in our pockets and resize them when we get to where we're going." They walked back to the Mystic Wolf when Neville came out of the Apothecary with a small bag. "We thought we'd miss you."

"Sorry." said Neville. "But I had to drop off some herbal healing salves and creams here at the apothecary and well… the guy was giving me a rough time."

"On what?" asked Neville.

"Apparently they're too strong." Said Neville. "I guess I'm used to making them so intense for fast reacting relief like St. Mungos Hospital asked me after the war that…" he sighed. "I just have to dilute them twice as long and I'll be fine." He looked at them. "How did you all do?"

Jeremy showed him his wand. "Got my wand!"

"And 24 first year books at Miss. Peregina's Bookshop." said Hermione. "Are you all done?"

"Yes. I got some seeds to grow in the conservatory." said Neville.

"What seeds?" asked Jeremy.

Harry smiled. "Jeremy seems to have a soft spot for herbology and potions."

Neville's eyes lit up. "Finally! Someone other than me!" Jeremy laughed, Tyler smiled. "Well I've got some snowbells, lavender and moon blossoms…If you like I can take over your first year herbology class."

"Could you?" smiled Jeremy.

"Of course I will." smiled Neville. "You're family."

"Speaking of family. Can we go home?" asked Harry. "I'm starving."

* * *

LIBRARY, THE DRAGONS NEST – After dinner in the informal dining room, with Harry, Caleb, Draco, Neville, Hermione Caroline and Fred, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to give Tyler and Jeremy some time alone. Jeremy gave him a tour of the house to the library on the second floor.

The library was grand with several individual long desks made of dark mahogany wood, and chairs that looked like thrones, like every single chair in the house. There were wall to wall books towering 30 feet up, grand clear and purple crystal chandeliers, desk lamps, wall sconces, rich purple and gold curtains not to mention a roaring fireplace. Jeremy walked over to an empty table near the corner desk, which seemed to be his. He emptied his books on the table took out his wand and chanted. "ENGORGIO?" the books magically resized and growing to their normal book sizes. He sighed. "Oh good it worked." He looked at Tyler. "I saw Hermione do it at the bookstore and thought I'd try it out."

Harry came in. "Sorry to interrupt, I thought I'd bring you guys something to drink before I went to bed…" carrying a tray with a large pitcher of orange colored juice and two glass goblets. "…see you tomorrow Jeremy." They hugged and he shook Tylers hand. "Goodnight Tyler. I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too." said Tyler.

"You're more than welcome here anytime you want." said Harry.

"Thank you." smiled Tyler.

With that Harry left. Jeremy poured the juice into the glass goblets and gave one to Tyler before taking a sip. Tyler took a sip right after. "What is this?"

"Pumpkin juice." said Jeremy. "It's the unanimous favorite of the household and I have to admit I like it too." Tyler nodded in agreement and poured himself some more. "How are you doing?"

He took a seat on the couch by the fire, Tyler sat down next to him. "I'm amazed. This place is incredible, I'm still in shock. But not in a bad way…Harry told me about the wizarding rules about not tell me about your secret. I understand."

"Yes, but I have to admit that I was personally hesitant to tell you." said Jeremy.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Well… Again this whole thing with you is new to me. I knew I was always gay, but I had never reacted like this for anyone except you. Then we started making out in your fathers study at his funeral, then we started texting, you invited me to your swim hole party, we had sex… I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if you thought it was fling, a one day sex thing, or if you were really serious."

"You wouldn't have told me?" asked Tyler.

"If I knew for certain that it was a one day sex thing, a fling, no." said Jeremy.

"Why would you think it was a one day, fling, thing?" asked Tyler.

Jeremy looked at him. "Tyler. Seriously. I've never known you to have a serious relationship. Ever. I mean you've 'dated' sixteen girls, each one lasted no more than two weeks to a month all of whom you've slept with of course and you've slept, had flings, with twenty five other women."

"How do you know this?" asked Tyler.

"You're the only guy I've ever liked." said Tyler. "I've been kind of crazy about you since you were in the seventh grade." Tyler grinned making him chuckle. "I was in sixth…" He took another sip. "Harry told me the only reason to break the law and tell a muggle about our world is because it's someone you truly trust and someone…someone you truly love." Tylers eyes looked up at him. "Tell someone that you're in a serious relationship with, a relationship that's going to last, a relationship you're fully committed to."

Tyler leaned moved over to Jeremy, leaned over Jeremy and kissed him on the lips. Both responding immediately. "I don't know how my mother, my friends at school or the town will react to me being gay or being with you, but I'm not going to tell your secrets or leave you. Ever. Not that I know how beautifully cool and amazing you are."

Jeremy chuckled, leaned up and gave him another peck on the lips. "I know. Which is why, now that I'm sure of your feelings and your intentions did I decide to bring you here today and show you everything."

"Well I'm glad you did." said Tyler. He slid behind Jeremy on the couch and wrapped his arm around the young Gilbert. "I know there is more."

"Yes there is." Said Jeremy. "But I can't tell you."

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Because they're not my secrets to say." said Jeremy. "I told you about me, Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Caleb and Fred because they are my family and they gave me permission to tell you. But there are secrets concerning the others and I can't betray their trust if I tell you without their permission." Tyler nodded. "It's really up to them when and if they want to tell you."

Tyler resting his chin on Jeremys shoulder. "I respect that." After a long few minutes. "So I'm the only guy you've ever had the hots for?"  
Jeremy chuckled. "Yes."

Tyler hugged him tight and snuggled up spooning Jeremy from behind. "Good. I'd hate to have my boyfriend checking out other guys."

Jeremy turned his head. "Boyfriend?" with a smile.

"Yeah." said Tyler. "You're my boyfriend. Just give me time to decide when to bring our relationship out to the public. I want to do this right."

Jeremy kissed him. "Take all the time you need." They kissed and snuggled and cuddled together again. "Mmm… I like your arms around me like this. I think I'm gonna love being your boyfriend."

Tyler kissed Jeremys head. "Me too Jere." Soon they fell asleep together on the couch. Later that night Hermioen came in and found them like that. She smiled, put a blanket over them, turned off the lights with her wand, leaving only the fireplace going and stepping out of the room quietly. That night, Jeremy and Tyler slept better than they had in years.

****Long chapter once again. This was mostly a "Jyler" chapter and I love it. I think they've now taken another HUUGE step and have formalized their relationship. I think both behaved very mature in their last conversation, Jeremy talked very respectively and expressed his reasonings well and Tyler giving him room to talk was a very important step for him as a person given his explosive temper. I think this will help later on when it's Tylers turn to reveal his werewolf secret. **PLEASE REVIEW.** ****


End file.
